


The Music and The Mask

by ekbelfield



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Eventual Smut, F/M, Felicity is an ingenue, Minor Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, OOC Ray Palmer, Oliver is the opera ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekbelfield/pseuds/ekbelfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak is a dancer at the Star City Opera, until a mysterious stranger starts visiting her dreams.</p>
<p>Or: An Olicity Phantom of the Opera AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever multi-chapter fic. It's all finished, so I'm planning to post installments every few days. I'm posting two chapters to start, just because.
> 
> This is a Phantom of the Opera AU that borrows liberally from the musical/movie/book (if you're unfamiliar I highly recommend), but I took some liberties to make it Olicity :)
> 
> Ray Palmer is very un-Ray Palmer in this, because I needed an antagonist and he was a convenient choice. Sorry Ray fans!

Felicity Smoak was an orphan. Her father had left before she could remember, and her mother, her sweet, beautiful, talented mother, succumbed to illness just before Felicity’s 13th birthday. Donna Smoak’s estate, and connections, allowed Felicity to become a resident at the Star City Opera. A gifted dancer and a promising singer, Felicity had all the makings of the next young ingénue to be produced by one of the most prolific opera companies in the world.

Felicity’s life for the last five years was remarkably consistent. In the mornings she had dance and vocal lessons, in the afternoons she had rehearsals with the company, and in the evenings she dedicated time to her studies. She was never far from her best friend Thea, who had also joined the Star City Opera amidst tragic circumstances. The matriarch of the chorus, Sara, had taken the pair under her wing, and the two were united by their grief. Thea had lost her parents and brother in a tragic accident, and Felicity, understanding that particular cut by the knife of grief, didn’t press for details, making her a safe haven for Thea among a chorus fueled by gossip.

Given the circumstances, Felicity thought her life was blessed, if a little mundane. That all changed after her 18th birthday.

\---

Felicity and Thea were in the chorus’ quarters, Felicity working on her homework at her desk, and Thea casually paging through a romance novel on her bed. The entrance of the rest of the chorus broke the comfortable silence. Felicity didn’t look up from the assignment she was working on, so she startled when she felt a presence behind her.

“Studying again, Smoak?” Isabel Rochev was as bitter as she was beautiful, and her skills as a dancer made her one of the captains of the chorus. “I’d think by now you’d realize that you only serve one purpose in this life. Being in the background. There’s no point to trying to learn, it won’t get you anywhere.” 

She laughed derisively as she pulled Felicity’s ponytail. Thea intervened with a sharp “Hey!” but Felicity waved her off. Felicity put down her pencil and turned in her chair, unsurprised to see Isabel flanked by Helena Bertenelli and Carrie Cutter, the trio were practically attached at the hip. All three women were tall and beautiful, so different in stature from Felicity, but Felicity’s natural talent drew their ire. Already the most intelligent of the chorus girls, any time Felicity earned praise, whether for her movement or her intellect, it seemed to make her the target of the veteran dancers’ vitriol.

“You know how good I am with the tech around here, Isabel. Unless you want your harness to malfunction the next time you have an aerial number, I suggest you leave me be.” Felicity turned back to her desk to continue her work.

Thea stood from the bed. “You’ve said what you needed to say. Go. Don’t make me get Sara involved.” Isabel rolled her eyes and with one last sneer sauntered off, followed by her sidekicks. Felicity may have been the quiet genius, but Thea was the firecracker, and often defended her friend. The pair were already socially isolated, would have been even without their tragic pasts, so they made a pact to stick together. Felicity smiled at Thea as she got back on the bed. Thea returned her smile with a shrug and a whispered “Don’t mention it” before returning to her romance novel.

That night, as the two got ready for bed, they could hear Isabel and Helena gossiping about the company. The first dress rehearsals for their new show were beginning tomorrow, and now that Felicity was 18, she had joined Thea in the main company. There were always whispers the night before dress rehearsals for a show began; rumors about which dancers would be showcased and which would be hidden, which numbers would get cut, hooking up amongst the crew. Felicity tried to tune it out, knowing she had a big day ahead of her tomorrow, when she heard her name float across the cavernous space.

“There’s no way Felicity will be featured. She’s too small! I can’t believe they let her in the company at all” Isabel’s haughty tone did little to disguise her identity.

“You know it’s only because her mother died. Lance took pity on her. And since she’s daddy’s little girl she was able to push for it. We’ll just have to make a fool of her tomorrow, maybe she won’t come back.” Helena was the schemer of the pair.

Felicity readied herself for bed, a tear slipping down her cheek. She knew they had a point, her petite frame so unlike the tall, willowy figures of the dance captains. But she also knew she was one of the best dancers in the company. She just hoped it would be enough to make her mark.

That night was when the dreams started.

\---

A shadowy figure approached, and beckoned her closer.

“Come with me, Felicity.” He began humming a mournful tune, and her body rose, unbidden, as she followed. She couldn’t make out anything beyond a hooded, imposing figure, tall and masculine.

“Who are you?” She questioned, even as she followed. The figure turned and she caught sight of a mask shielding his eyes in the glow of the moonlight.

“I thought you knew, Felicity. I’m the Angel of Music. Your Angel of Music.” He was close enough to grasp her hand, and he led her down a dreamscape corridor. The path twisted and turned, the figure humming all the while, and she was mesmerized as she followed. Eventually, they reached a boat on some sort of underground lake, and she found herself gliding across a black abyss, towards a candlelit outcropping. The hooded man guiding the boat had a gravity, and she could feel herself being sucked in.

“Okay. Do you have a name? What should I call you? I can’t just call you Angel all the time, that seems strange, though maybe not to you. Sorry, I tend to babble when I’m nervous. Not that I have a reason to be. Just with the hood and all you seem imposing. Masculine. Ugh, please forget I said that. 3.. 2.. 1..”

She could see, in the glow of the candlelight from the opposite shore, that his lips quirked as if he were about to smile, but he didn’t quite get there, almost as if his face was unaccustomed to the action. He took a breath as he prepared to dock the boat on the shore of the lake, and turned towards her.

“Oliver. You can call me Oliver. And Felicity, I intend to have the world be just as charmed by you as I am.” She gasped at his statement, taken aback by his earnestness. She barely had time to recover before he was helping her out of the boat and leading her towards a beautiful and intricate organ, not unlike the one that was used in the Opera. 

He had her stand alongside the organ, where he could see her as he sat in front of the keys. He led her through vocal warm ups, giving her suggestions on how to broaden her range and improve her enunciation. After her voice was ready, he held up a hand for her to stay in place, as he got up and disappeared behind a curtain. When he returned, he tied a green ribbon around her wrist, before returning to his seat behind the organ. She looked down at it in confusion, but she could see him again almost smiling from under his hood.

“So you don’t forget your lesson.”

\---

When she woke the next morning, the dream was slipping away, as dreams often do upon waking. Thea was rousing from her nearby bed, so she stood to prepare for her day. It was as she was pulling her hair into its usual ponytail that she noticed the green ribbon still adorning her wrist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver makes himself known as the opera ghost.

For two weeks the dreams continued, all variations on the same theme. Sometimes she’d follow him through a labyrinth; sometimes she’d find herself at his lair with no recollection of how she got there. He never spoke much, but she sang for him, every night, and every morning she’d wake up with a new green ribbon around her wrist. She thought the ribbons were a coincidence, a prank, perhaps, by Isabel and her fellow tormentors. But the ribbons were smooth and felt expensive, and having little of luxury to her name she started keeping them in her bedside drawer. She wanted to wear them but knew that would be frowned upon during dress rehearsals, and being new to the main company she felt it best to follow the strict dress code.

She wasn’t sure why, but the music director, a kind man named Diggle, seemed to be very excited by the improvements she had been making in her lessons. She’d always been a promising talent, an untapped potential, but it seemed in the last two weeks she had broken through in an unexpected way. Her vibrato was stronger, her range improved, and she was an overall more confident singer. Diggle was mystified, but reported her improvements to Sara, who helped her father with casting. Over the last week, she noticed Sara keeping a much more watchful eye on her when she thought Felicity wouldn’t notice.

After two weeks, Felicity was used to waking up with a green ribbon on her wrist. What she wasn’t used to, though, was feeling the ghost of his caress on her cheek. She thinks, in her dream the previous night, she had a, well a moment with the man in the hood. She’d finished singing, and he was looking at her with awe in his eyes. He stood abruptly from the organ and moved to her side, he was so tall she had to look up at him, and his face was cast in shadow, but she could make out his strong jaw. In two weeks of dreaming of him, this was the closest he had stood to her.

“You.” He reached toward her, a gloved finger tracing her cheek. “You will be the death of me.” She was so hypnotized by his presence she couldn’t respond, so she blinked up at him, a drugged look in her eyes. “You must rest, and I must write.” He stooped to pick her up, and carried her away from the organ toward an alcove she had never noticed, which contained a bed with the softest satin sheets she’d ever felt. Her arms had wrapped around his neck without her permission, and he stiffened when he set her down and she didn’t let go. “Felicity.” Her name sounded like music as it passed through his lips, one word an entire sentence. She didn’t quite snap out of her haze, but she did let go as she mumbled his name, and he seemed reluctant to leave her, but she heard him shuffle away toward his organ, and was lulled to sleep by his composing.

When she found herself back in her own bed, she chalked it up to yet another dream. This time, when she pulled the ribbon from her wrist, she tied it around her signature ponytail. It felt like a good luck charm.

\---

Two weeks of dress rehearsal meant it was getting close to preview performances. Felicity was warming up with Thea, and listening passively as Thea filled her in on all of the latest gossip.

“Isabel is pissed you got the featured dance in the ballet. It’s insane though, because she’s been given an actual vocal role. Like, why would she be mad about losing out on a ballet when she is actually getting a chance to work with Laurel and Tommy. And you…” Thea trailed off when she took in Felicity’s expression. “Are not listening to a word I’m saying. Earth to Felicity!”

“What!? Oh. Sorry Thea. I’m just distracted” Felicity glanced over at her friend, taking in her amused expression.

“Oh, I’m sure you are. Distracted with how awesome you are going to be in this ballet!” Felicity was genuinely grateful to have such a supportive friend, and moved to hug her friend when she finished her warm-up. Thea enveloped her with a laugh.

“I love you, too, Felicity.” She chuckled. When Felicity pulled back, Thea caught sight of the ribbon and her breath caught. “Where’d you get _that_?”

“What? Oh, the ribbon? I found it.” Felicity hesitated, leaving out the fact that she found a new one tied to her wrist after each of a series of bizarre dreams.

“It’s beautiful.” Thea breathed, reaching to caress the ribbon. “This was my brother’s favorite color.” Felicity tried to mask her shock, since Thea never mentioned her brother beyond informing someone he was dead. Felicity wasn’t sure what to say, so she squeezed Thea’s hand in comfort, as they often did for each other when they were reminded of their pasts.

“Do you want me to take it out?” Felicity asked, not wanting to distract her friend before an important rehearsal.

“No, no. Don’t be silly. Besides, I think it might bring us good luck.”

\---

When Felicity and Thea entered the main auditorium they were struck by the flurry of activity, way more than was usual for a usual rehearsal, even one this close to previews. As they moved through the opulent space, they started to set themselves up on the edge of the other chorus girls, and strains of conversation floated towards them.

“I hear he’s one of the wealthiest men in the state.”

“I hear he’s one of the handsomest men in the state.”

“Mr. Palmer wants to be the benefactor for this place? You think anyone has told him about the arrow wielding opera ghost?”

A chill went through the area at that last one, sending the other girls into a flurry of nervous giggles, but Felicity felt oddly relaxed. She wasn’t in a fuss to touch up her make up like the other girls, and she was glad she had Thea by her side, who seemed equally unimpressed by the mysterious new investor.

Sara clapped her hands, and silence fell throughout the backstage area, as the dancers lined up in front of Sara.

“As some of you may know, Mr. Ray Palmer will be in attendance today to see the progress we’ve made on this production. Director Lance will be escorting him, and also reviewing our progress towards previews. Keep your wits about you, and be prepared for notes.” Felicity may have imagined it, but it seemed Sara was glaring towards Isabel, who leaned over to whisper to Helena something that didn’t reach Felicity’s ears. Sara clapped her hands again, a signal for them to get to their places, and the chorus scattered to the various areas backstage they needed to be before the first ensemble number in Act One.

The strains of Laurel and Tommy singing together reached backstage, and Felicity did her best to get her game face on and get ready to dance. As focused as she was, she didn’t notice Helena and Isabel creeping up behind her. Isabel reached to pull the ribbon in her hair, but before she could, a large prop fell off of a nearby table with a clatter. Felicity jumped and turned, surprised to be met with Isabel’s torso, but over Isabel’s shoulder she could see the stagehand Roy shrugging in apology, and Thea giggling behind her hand. Felicity reached up, adjusting the ribbon and glaring at Isabel, before stepping away and returning to her zone. She barely heard Sara come up and grab Isabel by the wrist to drag her away with a terse warning “I really wouldn’t touch that ribbon if I were you.”

The final notes of the opening number could be heard, and Felicity felt herself slip into character as the chorus dancers made their entrance for the ensemble number. The dancers flanked Laurel and Tommy as the two sang together, the lead soprano and the lead tenor voices rising above the chorale. The number was progressing well, or so Felicity thought, until the backdrop from scene 7 unfurled with a crash, barely missing Laurel and Tommy on the raised platform they stood on. The dancers scattered, with various screams and shrieks, and Laurel was hollering at Roy for his mistake. Until Roy walked up from the back of the house, and the collective realized the backdrop fell on its own.

Thea and Felicity checked each other over, and then in their relief began laughing. Thea leaned close to Felicity to say, “Well if Mr. Palmer didn’t know about the _Opera Ghost_ before, he’s sure going to now.” She chuckled again, as Director Lance made his way to the stage to check on his daughter, with Mr. Palmer in tow. As the director tried to reassure his daughter, the new benefactor took the opportunity to introduce himself to the company.

“Well, I guess now is as good a time as any. Hello. I’m Ray Palmer, and I’m a new investor in the Star City Opera. I’m very excited to be working with you all and…” His speech was cut off by an outburst from Laurel.

“No, Daddy. This has been going on for months! If you can’t make these “accidents” stop…”

“Laurel, honey, these things do happen.” Director Lance implored his daughter, but this only seemed to set her off more.

“Until these things stop happening, this thing” she gestured to herself “does not happen.” With a huff, she stalked off the stage, leaving behind a group of stunned dancers, a distraught director, and an amused investor.

“Well,” Ray began “can I see the understudy at least? I’d like to see much more of the opera before I take my leave so I can ensure my clients a ticket will be worth their while.”

Director Lance, still distracted by his daughter, scratched the back of his head. “We don’t have an understudy…” At this, Sara stepped forward.

“Felicity Smoak can sing the part.” Everyone’s faces snapped toward to Sara with varying levels of shock, Felicity’s most shocked of all. Sara smiled at her before nudging her toward the center of the stage. “She’s had a very good tutor.”

_What?_ Felicity thought. _I’ve had the same vocal teacher as everyone else_. She was about to protest out loud, when she noticed two things at once. First, she noticed the identical looks of loathing gracing the features of Isabel, Helena, and Carrie. Second, there was a flurry of movement in box five, the box that was always left empty by Director Lance on Sara’s insistence. Felicity didn’t believe in the opera ghost nonsense that the other dancers often whispered about, she felt herself too smart for that, but she could sense the man in the hood, the one from her dreams, was nearby.

But then, she could hear it. The humming that came from the hooded figure that was the soundtrack to her dream. She felt the familiar hypnosis start to sink into her body, not quite as strong as when she was asleep, and that was the force that made her mutely nod her head and step toward center stage. She could sense the other dancers backing away from her as Director Lance and Mr. Palmer took their places in the audience. On the cue from Diggle in the orchestra she began to sing, the words and her voice coming from a place within her she didn’t know existed. Felicity wouldn’t have been able to describe later how she pulled it off, or how she knew all the words and notes because she’d swear she never learned this particular song, it was only familiar from hearing it in repeated rehearsals, and maybe once in a dream. But when she finished singing the trance seemed to end, and she glanced down at Lance’s expression of shock and Palmer’s expression of poorly disguised interest. She looked away quickly, up, towards box five, and another rush of motion indicated that the hooded man had left the box. She turned, catching Thea’s expression of delight as Sara stepped towards her.

“He will be pleased.” She said as she guided her away from the stage. “Come, you need to rest. I think the director has seen enough.” With one last smile towards Thea, Felicity let herself be led back to her bed, and slept through dinner.

\---

When she woke, Thea was watching her, a tray of food in front of her, which she pushed towards Felicity as soon as she realized she woke up.

“When were you going to tell me you got a private tutor?” Thea’s question held no malice, just curiosity. Thea wasn’t as skilled of a singer, but she was an exceptional dancer. Thea and Sara were the only ones that knew Felicity desired to sing as well as dance.

“I don’t know why Sara said that. I haven’t gotten private tutor.” Felicity reached to the bedside table to grab her glasses, and as she pushed them on her face she noticed a single rose with a green ribbon tied around it on her bedside table. Remembering the state that came over her before she sang, and seeing the ribbon attached to something tangible, made Felicity bring up her dreams to Thea. “But I have been having these dreams. A man in a hood comes and takes me to an organ, and he helps me sing. And I wake up and I’m here with a green ribbon on my wrist.” At this Thea looks alarmed. “What, Thea? They’re just dreams.” Thea blinks, before moving to join Felicity on her bed and taking her hand.

“Felicity. I don’t think they are.” Felicity looked at her blankly. “Twice in the last two weeks I woke up in the middle of the night and you weren’t here. I asked Sara if you were sleepwalking or something, and she told me not to worry about it.” At this, Felicity began to look scared, until, as if sensing she had been mentioned, Sara appeared.

“I’ll bet you have questions, Felicity. I can’t tell you much, I can only promise I would never let you come to any harm. I promised your mother.” At this, Felicity nodded, the mention of her mother jarring something loose in her memory. Sara walked away, and Felicity turned to Thea.

“Before my mother died, she told me she’d send me the Angel of Music. Thea, I think she did. His name is” Before Felicity could finish her sentence, Isabel crashed the door open with murder in her eyes, headed straight for Felicity. Sara headed her off before she could get close, but Felicity could see that Isabel would not make life easy for her if she was indeed cast as Laurel’s understudy, potentially actually performing the lead role if her father couldn’t convince her to return to the stage. Thea patted her knee before returning to her own bed, sensing that Felicity needed to process what had happened earlier in the day. 

Felicity fingered the rose on her bedside table, the green ribbon as elegant as the ones she had been finding on her wrist. She reached up to her ponytail, now loosened from sleep, and removed the ribbon and her hair tie. She placed the hair tie in the drawer, but held the ribbon in her hand, stroking the smooth fabric, as she thought about the day.

Felicity was a smart girl, and she felt a tiny bit manipulated. This man, Oliver her mind supplied, might as well start calling him by his name since it turns out he’s not actually a figment of her imagination, visited her at night with the express intention of taking her from the sanctuary of her bed. If she weren’t so drawn to him, if she didn’t feel so safe with him, she’d probably be creeped out. Sara’s words came back to her. _I would never let you come to any harm_. Clearly Sara knew more about this situation than she was letting on. Then again, nothing happened in the chorus that Sara didn’t know about.

Felicity knew it was close to time for bed, but she wasn’t sure if she wanted another nighttime rendezvous with the hooded stranger. Because, even though she was realizing she had spent every night with him for the last two weeks, she didn’t know anything about him. And that moment they had, just the night before even though it felt like ages ago, that had really happened. He had looked at her in awe and touched her cheek and carried her to bed. 

Felicity flushed at that last thought. She may be young, but she wasn’t totally naïve. She saw the way Ray Palmer had looked at her after she finished singing. She got the feeling that Oliver wouldn’t be such a fan of that, and then she felt angry for thinking of herself as his possession. But he had possessed her. Enchanted her. And she didn’t know how she felt about it.

She seemed to snap out of her thoughts as she realized all of the beds around her were filled with sleeping chorus girls. Rather than delaying the inevitable, she curled up in bed, placing the ribbon and her glasses on the bedside table, next to the rose. At least if she saw him tonight she could ask him some questions.

\---

“You did beautifully today, Felicity” His voice roused her, as she realized she was back on the satin sheets in his lair. She felt his gloved fingers running through her hair, and unconsciously snuggled into his touch. She heard his breath leave him in a huff, and that’s what made her open her eyes, seeing his masked face obscured by his hood. A slow smile made it’s way across her face, and that seemed to shock him into moving away from her.

“Oliver” she whispered, trying to draw him back, wanting to take in his features, but he stood and moved away from the bed.

“When you’re ready, meet me by the organ.” His voice sounded gruff, rusty with lack of use. She stretched and stood; only to find he had already taken his place by the organ, playing a piece from the composition he was working on. She made her way over slowly, wanting to hear more of his playing. 

Now that she was aware that she was in a real place, she was trying to take in more of the details. The black lake reflected the candles that were spread throughout the space, which seemed to be some sort of underground outcropping. She glanced around, taking in the curtain that seemed to hide his personal affects; the only other areas being visible were the alcove with the bed she had slept on and the organ ahead of her.

She approached slowly, feeling the beginnings of the haze that normally overtook her when in his presence, when she heard him start to sing. His voice was divine. Strong and crisp and she just knew it would perfectly compliment her own. The singing seemed to be a more powerful hypnotic than the humming she usually heard, because it wasn’t long before she forgot all of her questions, and was at his side, ready to sing.

For the first time, they sang from the work he was still composing, and she could sense that when it was finished it would be a powerful, moving opera. He stopped their session earlier than usual, and she could sense his hesitation, as he stood and led her to the edge of the curtain she had observed earlier.

“Felicity,” She would never tire of the way he said her name “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I deceived you, but I didn’t think you would join me if you knew the truth.”

“The truth?” Felicity looked up at his shadowed countenance, searching for answers she had an innate sense she wouldn’t find.

“I’m damaged, Felicity. This has been my home for five years.” Felicity startled at that, and he smiled. “Yes, I’ve been here as long as you have. This has been my hell, Felicity. I’m not fit for the outside world. And I couldn’t bring someone with your light into my nightmare. But I saw how those girls were treating you, and I knew I could help you. That we could help each other. You’re my muse, Felicity. That music that I compose, that I know you think is so beautiful, that’s all because of you.”

Felicity was shocked; this was the most he had said to her in the time since she first dreamt of him. She felt a strong urge to look into his eyes properly, and reached up to push down his hood. Before she could, he grabbed her wrists, showing off his quick reflexes, and it was hard to keep the hurt off of her features.

“No, Felicity. I don’t want you to see the worst of me.” She nodded, mutely, before lowering her hands, turning them to change his grip until their hands were clasped together.

“I understand, Oliver.” He seemed to sag in relief. “Can we…” She trailed off, hesitating to ask her question.

“What is it, Felicity? You can ask me anything, I just can’t promise I’ll always answer.” She smiled at him.

“I was just going to ask if we could move our lessons to the daytime. The exhaustion is catching up with me.” Oliver’s lips quirked into that almost smile she remembered from that first night.

“I’ll see what I can do.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver agrees to Felicity's request, and Felicity gets good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody!
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this so far, and thanks for the questions and comments! (I've never written a multi-chapter fic before, so answering questions without giving everything away is tricky, haha)
> 
> I made an aesthetic post on tumblr, in case you aren't familiar with Phantom of the Opera, or if you're into visuals accompanying your words. The images are from the movie. See it [here](http://ekbfield.tumblr.com/post/130306851995/aesthetic-for-my-new-olicity-phantom-of-the-opera).
> 
> Enjoy!

When Felicity woke up the next morning, it was to a figure standing over her bed. For a split second she thought it was Oliver, but the sunshine streaming in through the windows quickly put that thought out of her head. She rolled over to see Sara standing over her, smiling.

Felicity sat up and reached for her glasses, disappointed to see there wasn’t a new ribbon tied around her wrist. Sara must have seen her facial expression, so she grabbed a mirror off of one of the other girls’ tables and held it up to her. Felicity gasped as she took in the ribbon in her hair, folded into an intricate bow. How she didn’t crush the bow in her sleep she had no idea. Sara set the mirror down and took Felicity’s hand, helping her out of bed.

“He’s agreed to meet in the evenings. Bring any of your study materials and he’ll give you time to work. He’ll make sure you get to sleep at a reasonable hour, and you’ll wake up here.” Felicity was stunned at the efficiency with which Sara laid out the terms of whatever deal had been struck between her and Oliver.

“How will you explain this to the other girls?” Sara smirked

“You leave that to me.”

\---

When Felicity arrived backstage for rehearsal, Thea dashed over to her, oblivious to the stares she was receiving from the other chorus girls.

“Why didn’t you tell me your new tutor was giving you extra lessons to prep you for performing? Sara said something about a conservatory?” Thea gushed, excitedly, and Felicity realized Sara was using this as an opportunity to get Isabel and Helena off her back.

“I’m sorry!” Felicity stuttered out. “It was a recent arrangement.” That wasn’t exactly a lie so she felt comfortable saying it. “I don’t really know what I’m allowed to say about it, just know I’m excited.” Also the truth, and as the words left her, a chill swept through the area, making her smile.

“I’m so happy for you. Isabel freaked when you sang so well yesterday, I think Sara had to keep her from putting spiders in your bed.” Thea glared at Isabel, and Felicity just smiled, knowing that she had a protector much fiercer than Sara to defend her if she needed.

“I’m not worried about it, Thea. I just want to do everything I can to make sure we put on the best show possible.”

“And that’s the attitude we want all of our performers to have.” A masculine voice said behind her. She turned to see Ray Palmer smiling at her, Director Lance by his side. “It’s lovely to see you again, Ms. Smoak. Director Lance has yet to convince Laurel to return to rehearsal, so I do hope you’ll agree to be her understudy.” Palmer smiled at her, but she looked to Lance for confirmation.

“Director Lance? Am I really the understudy?” Lance smiled at her eagerness.

“Yes, Ms. Smoak. We’ll be making an official announcement tonight. Congratulations.” He patted her on the shoulder before turning to address the male ensemble, so Felicity turned to Thea where the two shrieked excitedly together.

She had completely forgotten about Palmer’s presence, until he inserted himself between Thea and Felicity. He took Felicity’s hand, and kissed the back of her palm. “Congratulations, Felicity. I look forward to seeing you perform.” He smiled at Felicity, who was unable to mask the discomfort on her face, unaccustomed to such blatant male attention, when an arrow went whizzing between them, embedding itself in a set piece behind them, causing the pair to spring apart.

Dancers and crew scattered, while Roy went to pull the arrow from the fake tree it had lodged itself into and assess the damage to his precious set piece. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen one of these. This is new though.” Felicity turned to see that a green ribbon had been tied to the shaft of the arrow. She moved towards Roy, as though to reach for it, when Sara stopped her.

“I’ll take that, Mr. Harper. Please let me know if you need to make any repairs.” Sara took the arrow, using her hand to hide the ribbon, and disappeared. Thea approached, curiosity on her face.

“Did you notice that ribbon was the same as the one you found? Or was that just me?” Felicity was too stunned to reply, and Palmer was watching her with concern.

“Felicity, are you alright?”

“Yes, yes, I’m alright, I just need a minute.” She had a sense that while Palmer was probably harmless, she didn’t think she should be encouraging his attentions when she wanted to focus on her performing. And apparently Oliver agreed. 

She took a minute to gather herself, and she could hear Roy and Thea gossiping about the opera ghost.

“It’s his weapon of choice, the bow and arrow. I saw the first arrow about 4 and a half years ago, back when I was an apprentice. It was shot into a set piece while Laurel was having a diva moment. It snapped her out of it, but that got less effective over time. She only really mellowed out when she started dating Tommy.”

“But why would a ghost need a weapon?”

“I know we all call him a ghost, Thea, but I don’t think he is a ghost. I think he’s a man.”

“What on earth makes you say that?”

“Just a feeling. He put an arrow in that creep that was stalking Felicity.”

“Oh my god, please don’t remind me of that, Roy!”

Felicity didn’t want to be reminded of that either, it was a scary time for all of the chorus girls, but especially Felicity. It’s probably why Thea and Felicity especially had never felt particularly threatened by the presence of the opera ghost, seeing as his actions, sometimes were pranks, but often were protective whether it was physical protection or emotional protection. But now, Felicity knew for sure that Roy was right, the ghost was a man. A vulnerable, possibly dangerous, hauntingly hooded man. 

Felicity was startled out of her musing by Sara’s clapping hands, signaling the start of rehearsal. Felicity scurried to her place, and throughout the rehearsal was exceedingly aware of not one, but two sets of eyes following her.

\---

Sara instructed Felicity to wait in one of the dressing rooms, handed her a bag with her schoolbooks, and locked the door before leaving. Felicity barely had time to sit down on the plush chair in front of the vanity, before the full-length mirror on the wall beside her slid open to reveal Oliver’s hooded silhouette.

“Is this better?” He asked her, beckoning her towards him.

“How could I possibly know the answer to that yet? What if I wake up tomorrow even more exhausted? But how would I know if it’s from the changed arrangement or from having to do rehearsals as the lead?” She paused as he blinked at her. “Sorry. Babbling again.”

“It’s okay, Felicity. I like listening to you babble.” Felicity didn’t quite think that was true, but he seemed tolerant of her rambling and for that she was grateful. He led her through halls that seemed simultaneously familiar and foreign, until they reached the underground lake once again, and for the first time she noticed the arrows littered on the ground around the boat.

“Should I even ask?” Felicity said, while gesturing towards the ground. This time he smirked, the closest to a smile she’d ever seen him get, before he uttered, “Target practice.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

\---

Oliver cut their rehearsal short that night, and when Felicity looked at him questioningly, he disappeared behind the curtain that she had yet to see behind, and returned with a bottle of red wine.

“Tonight, we celebrate. To Star City’s new ingénue.” Oliver said as he uncorked the bottle. Felicity laughed, delighted. “Well, I’m just the understudy. Let’s not put my name in lights just yet.” Oliver poured her a generous glass of the wine, and sat back to watch her sip it, to take in her expression of appreciation, a moan of delight leaving her lips at the taste. His fingers twitched, as though he was itching to reach for the keys to the organ to compose the music she inspired. Felicity watched him watch her, and seemed to sense his thought process.

“Oliver. I’m just the understudy. Laurel will be back. Because no more “accidents” will be happening around her.”

“Felicity.” He drew out the syllables of her name, a song all its own.

“Oliver.” She refused to be hypnotized by his voice until she had made her point. “Find another way. If it’s truly what you want, for me to be your muse and to sing your opera, you’ll be patient.”

“I always am.”

\---

When Felicity awoke the next morning, she was back in her bed, as promised. On her bedside table was a note, written in green ink.

_I can’t promise to change. But if it's you asking, I will try another way._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The opera is in trouble, and Felicity gets a shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad to see there are a lot of Phantom fans that are also Arrow fans :)
> 
> This one ends on a bit of cliffhanger. Sorry in advance!

The next day, Laurel returned to rehearsal. Director Lance’s relief was palpable, especially when Felicity graciously welcomed her back, and filler her in on the blocking changes that occurred while she was gone. When Felicity returned to her place amongst the chorus, she noted that Isabel was barely hiding her delight at the return of the lead soprano. Thea squeezed her hand reassuringly, and Felicity smiled at her friend, wanting to show that she was perfectly happy to just be featured in the ballet.

As rehearsal progressed, Felicity could sense Oliver’s presence in box five. She couldn’t see him, but she knew he was back in the shadows, poised to intervene. Every time she glanced towards the dark box, she tried to plead with her eyes for him to stand down. When they progressed into Act Two she thought she had been fairly successful, until Ray Palmer entered the house.

Director Lance asked for a hold between scenes to address his most important investor, and the dancers tried to linger on stage to see if there was any gossip worth hearing.

“Mr. Palmer!” Director Lance moved towards him, hand extended. “I wasn’t expecting you to stop by today.”

“Well, I wanted to see my favorite…” he trailed off as he glanced towards the stage and saw Laurel had returned. He hesitated. “Director Lance, may I speak to you privately?”

Lance nodded towards Diggle, instructing the cast to take 10, while he walked out of the house with Palmer and into the ornate front lobby of the opera house.

“Director Lance. I know Laurel is your daughter, and I know she’s a talented singer. But I have clients who only want to become patrons of the Star City Opera if the lead role is sung by Felicity Smoak.”

“Mr. Palmer, she’s the understudy. That’s been clear all along.”

“I know, Director, and I would never tell you how to run your opera, but there’s interest in seeing her. It’d be easy to sell. Being among the first to see the talent of a young ingénue? Keep it in mind.” Palmer clapped Lance on the shoulder before taking his leave.

Director Lance returned to the house, mulling over Palmer’s words. He called the cast back to places. “Okay everyone, we’ll finish this run through, take 20, and then we’ll do another run through for Ms. Smoak.”

There were three simultaneous calls of “what!?” from Laurel, Isabel, and Felicity herself. Sara clapped her hands to signal everyone to find their places, but Laurel stood frozen in center stage.

“Da- I mean, Director Lance? Why would we need to do a run through for the understudy?” 

“We can talk about it later, Laurel.”

“But—“ Whatever Laurel had been about to say was cut off by an arrow embedding itself in the stage at her feet. She shrieked and jumped back, before glaring at her father and stalking backstage. Roy darted out from backstage to assess the damage to the stage floor, removing the arrow and handing it to Sara before fetching his toolkit.

Chaos had broken out, as the cast scattered towards backstage. Diggle, one of the few unperturbed by the sudden appearance of an arrow, tried to be a voice of reason, saying, “Director Lance, I think we might be done for the day.” 

Lance grimaced, but nodded his acquiescence. “Yeah, it looks like I have a daughter to console.” He addressed the remaining cast. “Alright everyone, let’s call it an early night. Don’t forget to go practice the ballet choreography, it needs work, people!” Lance stalked out of the back of the house, eager to leave the disarray behind him.

Felicity walked out to center stage, and glanced up towards box five. Her disappointment was palpable, even for a shadowy figure of the night. She shook her head, and turned to follow the rest of the dancers back to their quarters. 

She felt a chill as she walked past the dressing room she had met Oliver in the previous night, but didn’t stop to see him. She’d told him not to interfere where Laurel was concerned, and now he would learn the consequences of his actions.

As Felicity got ready for bed, Sara appeared, looking apologetic.

“He wants to see you.” Sara whispered, careful not to have the other dancers overhear.

“Sara, no.” Felicity tried not to get angry. “I told him to stand down, but he didn’t listen.”

Sara sat down on Felicity’s bed, and took Felicity’s hand in hers. “I know, Felicity. But you have to understand. His history with my sister is… complicated. He wants to explain.” That brought Felicity pause.  
“He does? He literally hasn’t told me a single personal thing about him.”

“I know. He has his reasons. Whether I agree with them or not.” Sara’s expression seemed to indicate this had been a point of contention between them, but Felicity didn’t press. The more she thought about it, though, the more agitated she became.

“I don’t understand. Was Laurel his muse before me? Am I her replacement?” She had started to feel used, but before her train of thought could really leave the station, Sara was shaking her head.

“No, Felicity. It’s… It’s not my secret to tell, alright?” That at least, Felicity understood. She bit her lip in consideration, before nodding her head.

“Okay. Let me get dressed, and then-“ but Sara cut her off.

“No, he wants to see you as soon as possible. We’ll go now.”

Before Felicity could protest, Sara was pulling her back towards the performance complex, into the dressing room she had passed earlier in the evening. Sara wordlessly pushed her inside, before shutting and locking the door.

When Oliver arrived, he didn’t speak, just started humming as he took her hand and led her back to his lair. When they arrived, he stood her by the organ, as was their custom, but instead of taking his seat at the organ, he stood in front of her, closer than he ever had.

“Felicity. I’m so sorry.” Before Felicity could reply, he cupped her chin and brought their lips together in a gentle, tender kiss. The kiss was over before Felicity could even register it was happening. She stared, dumbfounded, as he took a step back.

“Just to be clear,” Felicity began, trying to keep the shaking out of her voice “were you apologizing for the arrow? Or for kissing me?”

“No one would ever apologize for kissing you, Felicity.” He turned towards his organ and sat down, but instead of beginning to play he just watched her, the shock still evident on her features.

“Then, why?” Felicity trailed off, unable to form the rest of a question.

“In case, after I tell you what I’m about to tell you, you never want to see me again. I couldn’t let that happen without tasting your lips just once.” The passion with which he said this was surprising to Felicity, in fact, this was the most Felicity had ever really heard him speak at once, that wasn’t about her singing.

Felicity took a deep breath. “Okay. But if we’re having story time, we’re going to do it somewhere more comfortable.” She took his hand and led him toward the alcove that held the bed she had slept on the night before. “Not that I’m implying we should go to bed together, I just meant we should sit where we can face each other and the bed is the only place to do that and 3.. 2.. 1..” Oliver let out a huff that on another man might have been a laugh. Felicity reached the bed and sat down near the foot, leaving space between her and Oliver. Oliver sat, stretching his gloved hands in front of himself, before turning to face Felicity.

“I’m sorry that I shot that arrow at Laurel today. You didn’t hear what Lance and Palmer were saying out in the lobby, Felicity. I did. Palmer’s clients want to become patrons of the Star City Opera, but only if you are the lead soprano.” He paused to let that sink in. “Lance has been trying to keep it from the company, but the Opera is in trouble. He needs to bring in new patrons if he wants to stay afloat. And for that, he needs you. When Laurel put up a fuss, I just reacted. I just wanted to protect my home, and all of the people in it. Including you.”

Felicity took a breath as she tried to process Oliver’s words. _Me? They need me?_ Almost as if he could see the wheels turning in Felicity’s head, he smiled at her. The first real smile she’d seen from him, peeking out from under his hood.

“You’re an unbelievable talent, Felicity. I may not like Palmer, but he’s right. People would jump at the chance to see your early performances, because you have a long career ahead of you. I’ve always known that.”

“Always?”

“Well. Since I first heard you sing from a vent in Diggle’s practice room. I listen in on all of the voice lessons. To get an idea of what I have to work with.”

“I’m not following.” Felicity looked at Oliver in confusion.

“You know that I’m writing an Opera, Felicity.”

“Well yeah, but I didn’t know you were writing it _for_ the Star City Opera.”

Oliver sighed. “I don’t have anywhere else to go, Felicity.”

“Why is that? You said the Star City Opera is your home.” She seemed to process the statement. “Wait. Do you _live_ down here?” Oliver nodded his head, somewhat forlornly.

“All that I have left in the world is here.”

“Well that didn’t sound tragic and melodramatic.” Oliver huffed again at Felicity’s sarcasm.

“It’s the truth. I’d explain more, but” he hesitated “I don’t need you more involved than you already are.”

At that, Felicity expressed anger. “Seriously? Oliver, look around. I’m in your lair, which is apparently also your house. I’m already involved.” Felicity remembered Sara’s words from earlier. “Sara said you had a history with Laurel? What did she mean?”

Oliver’s expression darkened at Felicity’s question. “I wish she hadn’t told you that.”

“Well she did. So unless you want to elaborate on that, maybe I will leave and not return.” It was a largely empty threat, they both knew it, but Oliver’s face still blanched when Felicity said it.

“Felicity. It’s not so much what I need to tell you. It’s what I need to show you.” With that Oliver reached up, and pulled down his hood with one hand while lowering his mask with the other.

Felicity blinked at him. “Oh, Oliver. Everything about you just became so unbelievably clear.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver explains it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy premiere day! Have an update :)
> 
> I've read all of your comments and I appreciate them all. I've never posted a multi-chapter work before so having people encourage updates makes me feel like I might try to do more multi-chapter things in the future. You guys are the best.
> 
> I'm going on vacation, and leaving my computer at home, so there probably won't be another update until Monday or Tuesday. Just enough time to come down from the high of Arrow being back!
> 
> Enjoy!

Felicity had seen a photo of Thea’s brother, once, when she was helping to unbox Thea’s stuff as she moved into the dancer’s quarters, one bed away from Felicity. Sara had taken Thea on a tour of the living area, and Felicity stayed behind to help her unpack. At the bottom of one of the boxes was a framed collage of photos. Thea’s friends, Felicity assumed, and a photo of her with her brother, she could see the family resemblance.

“You’re cute.” She blurted out, and then lifted a hand to her mouth to physically stop herself from speaking aloud the rest of her train of thought. When Thea returned, Felicity held up the frame, asking her where she wanted it. As Thea took in the photos, her whole countenance seemed to close off. 

“I’ll take it.” Thea said as she grasped the frame and wordlessly shoved it under her bed. Felicity understood, her grief may not have been as fresh as Thea’s but it was still raw. She thought eventually Thea would take the collage out and hang it up, but she never did. Thea so rarely talked about the brother that one might forget he ever even existed. In fact, Felicity had never even learned Thea’s brother’s name.

\---

She recognized the man before her, weathered by age and having seen more than he should have, but the man who just pulled back his hood was definitely the same person from the photo, she could see the teen from the photo had grown into the man in front of her. Even the scars she could see that had been covered by his mask, and a raised gash running from the corner of his eye to his temple, didn’t mask his likeness to Thea. But that meant…

“Oliver. Thea. She needs to know you’re still alive.” Felicity started to stand up, to move toward the boat that would bring her back to reality, but Oliver put a hand on her shoulder, rooting her in place.

“She can’t know, Felicity.”

“Do you want to explain why you’ve been down here this whole time while your sister has been up there mourning your death?” Felicity was verging on hysterical; the amount of information that had been revealed to her and the implications were starting to feel overwhelming.

“Thea thinks my death, the death of our parents, was an accident, a gas leak that led to an explosion. That’s not what happened.” Felicity took a deep breath, absorbing his words, before nodding for him to continue.

“Our father owned the Star City Opera. He wasn’t the man we thought he was. He used the Opera as a front for his less than legal dealings. He got in deep, pissed off the wrong people. When he double-crossed the wrong man, a team was sent to our house. They were to assassinate my father, and murder the rest of my family. Thea was supposed to have been home. But she was here, with you.” Oliver looked at her as though she was the sun itself, so grateful that his sister was spared his fate.

“I remember that night. Isabel had dumped marbles on the ground during my solo in rehearsal. I was upset, so Thea stayed in my bed with me to comfort me.”

Oliver growled at that. “I had no idea. I’ll make sure she doesn’t bother you anymore, Felicity.” Felicity shook her head, chiding him.

“She’s the least of our problems right now.” Oliver nodded before continuing.

“They got to my mother first. She was gone before she even knew what was happening. Then my father. I managed to get away, to evade them, to fight them off. My only hope was to take a desperate measure, so I opened a propane tank my father had been using for our fireplace. I ran away from the house, and when they opened fire on me, the whole house went up.” Oliver was looking down at his hands at this point, and Felicity reached forward to take his hand, to squeeze it in comfort.

“When the cops showed up, I hid. I knew the men my dad dealt with were dangerous, and I knew he had some inside men on the force. They called in a special government agency when they realized how much damage I had inflicted. A.R.G.U.S. They’re the ones that found me.” Felicity moved down the bed, to sit closer to him, hoping she could offer him some comfort through contact. He looked her in the eye as he continued.

“Their leader, Amanda Waller, she told me it was safest for Thea if the world believed I was dead. My father’s enemies would consider their debts paid and leave her alone.” Oliver sighed, and Felicity took the opportunity to ask a question.

“Oliver. This doesn’t explain the arrows. Or how you ended up here.”

“Waller was impressed I managed to evade professional killers with no training. We made a deal. She’d help me stay dead, you know, help with the practicalities of it all, if I got some actual training and carried out some operations for her.”

“So the bow and arrow were from her?” Felicity was still trying to figure out how everything escalated.

“Yeah. It was an easy weapon to wield, for me at least, silent, and effective from a long range. Which was what she needed. When my father’s estate left enough funds for Thea to move here and join the company permanently, Waller set me up down here. I’d leave to carry out the missions she needed, and the rest of the time I spent down here, training on my own.” Oliver seemed to be finished with his tale.

“And you’ve been the opera ghost ever since?” Felicity questioned, a slight joke in her tone. She thought more about the story she’d heard. “Sara knows you’re here.”

Oliver sighed again. “Yes. Before all of this happened, I was… Laurel and I, we… we grew up together. Laurel had this idea that we’d star in the Opera together, her as the lead soprano, me as the lead tenor. And eventually we’d fall in love and have babies and live happily ever after.” Oliver scoffed. “We were just kids. Even if all of this hadn’t happened I don’t know if I would have wanted any of that with her. But my death ruined her plan. And in her grief, she turned into, well, a diva. There’s no other word for it. She used her grief to excuse her behavior. That’s why I started aiming arrows in the opera. I thought if she realized I was haunting her she’d change her ways. It didn’t work, but I realized that having the company think this place had a disgruntled ghost afforded me certain advantages, so I kept up the ruse. Even when Laurel started dating Tommy, and she dialed back the theatrics, I still kept up the pranks. And the protection.” He looked at Felicity as he said this, squeezing her hand.

“That doesn’t explain how Sara knows you are here.” Felicity was starting to put the pieces together, but she wanted to hear it from Oliver himself.

“Sara was a good friend when I needed her, back before… well, before. She understood how Laurel could get ahead of herself, and sometimes she’d try to talk some sense into her. And sometimes we commiserated about her together. Sara was always here, and since Laurel thought this was where our future would be, I spent a lot of time here, too. It’s how I know the place so well. Well, one night I came back from a mission in desperate need of medical attention. You and I both know nothing happens in this place that Sara doesn’t know about.” Felicity smiled at that, knowing the truth to his words. “She found me hiding out in an alcove I thought only I knew about. She patched me up, helped me get back down here, and agreed to keep my secret.”

Felicity had so many questions she wasn’t quite sure where to start. “Do you still carry out operations for this Waller?”

Oliver shook his head. “No, not anymore. I injured my knee last year. I couldn’t move effectively enough for missions after that, I was too much of a liability. Which was fine by me, I have the skills to keep the ones that I love safe now. That’s when I started composing. I may not have wanted a life with Laurel, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have the skill for opera. Sara found me the organ. She found me you, too.” He looked up at Felicity for a moment before sobering. “But Felicity, I’m a monster. I’ve done things that haunt me. That’s why I keep myself hidden. It’s why I’ve stayed dead. The person I was before, he did die in that explosion. I had to become someone else, something else, in order to survive. I’d rather Thea remember me as I was, than see what I’ve become.” 

“Oliver. You’re not a monster. You’re a survivor. You compose the most beautiful, powerful music I’ve ever heard. There has to still be light in you for you to do that.”

“You’re that light, Felicity. Sometimes I feel selfish, like I’m leaching away your brightness and if I stay close to you for too long I’ll burn it out completely.”

“Oh, Oliver.” Felicity was at a loss for words. She was sensing Oliver’s feelings for her ran deeper than she thought, if the brief kiss they shared before was any indication, but she couldn’t process any of that because her brain was stuck on _Thea’s brother is actually alive_. 

Knowing she was going to be less than useless having a conversation about any of what she had just learned, she thought maybe it was best to call it a night. “We should go to bed.” She heard Oliver’s sharp intake of breath, and winced. “I mean, separately. Just. I need time to process all of this. Thea’s my best friend, I don’t know if I can keep something like this from her and I…” she trailed off, unsure of what she wanted for herself in the moment.

Oliver seemed to understand what she needed, because he got up from the bed, turning down the sheets and gesturing for her to get into the bed. She moved up the bed, getting under the covers, still warm from his body heat where he’d been sitting. She removed her glasses and set them aside as he pulled the sheets up, tucking her in.

Felicity found her voice, for one last reassurance. “I know you said you kissed me before in case I didn’t come back.” Oliver froze in place, hovering slightly over her as he adjusted the blanket around her. “I won’t abandon you, Oliver.” His body seemed to sag in relief. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, before backing away into the shadows.

“Good night, Felicity.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity keeps Oliver's secret, and hurtles towards opening night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> Sorry for the delay in updates, but there shouldn't be any more interruptions. Thank you all for the lovely comments. Hope you like the chapter!

Felicity woke up, surprised to find she was still on the satin sheets of her bed in Oliver’s lair, instead of in her bed in the dancer’s quarters. She rolled over, and smiled when she saw Oliver seated beside her bed, watching her sleep with a serene expression on his face.

“Why didn’t you take me back?” Felicity asked, as she yawned and stretched. Oliver’s eyes followed her movement, taking in how her pajamas stretched across her small frame.

“I didn’t have the heart to move you. We must return, though. They’ll be missing you by now.” Felicity nodded, as she got out of bed and headed toward the boat. Oliver guided her back to the dressing room, and turned to take his leave as Felicity reached the mirror. Felicity called out to him before he rounded the corner.

“Oliver. I may not understand, but I’ll keep your secret.”

He nodded, raising his hood over his face before disappearing out of sight.

\---

When Felicity slid the mirror back, she was surprised to find Sara waiting for her with a change of clothes.

“Hurry up, Smoak. I stalled as long as I could. They’ve been running the ballet all morning. They’re going to do a run through this afternoon, and they need you for it.”

“Laurel’s not back?” Felicity asked, as she tried to coordinate her limbs into the proper sleeves on her top, so she was surprised when she pulled the shirt over her head to see Sara with an amused look on her face.

“Did he take the night off patrolling? How have you not heard?” At Felicity’s blank expression, Sara laughed. “They named you the lead soprano. Laurel had a fit. I figured you were celebrating and that’s why you were late.” At Sara suggestion of “celebrating” coupled with an eyebrow raise, Felicity blushed.

“It’s not like that, Sara.”

“Yeah, not yet.”

\---

When Felicity made her way out to the stage, she was met with applause from the company, with a few exceptions. Thea dashed forward and threw her arms around Felicity, and Felicity couldn’t help but giggle delightedly. When she pulled back, Thea handed her one of the green ribbons from her bedside table, which Felicity promptly tied into her hair.

“For good luck,” Thea said, “not that you need it.” Felicity laughed and thanked her, before turning to the rest of the company and giving an awkward little wave. She wasn’t accustomed to this level of attention, but she knew with previews fast approaching she needed to get used to it. She was broken out of her musing by the approach of Director Lance, who was with Diggle and Ray Palmer.

“Ms. Smoak, are we ready to get started?” Diggle was reliably straight to business, and for that Felicity was grateful.

“Yes. I’m ready when you are Diggle.”

“Okay, let’s get started then.” Sara clapped her hands, signaling places, and the company scattered, but before Felicity could head backstage, Palmer beckoned her forward.

“Ms. Smoak,” he said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it, “it’s lovely to see you again.”

“Thank you, Mr. Palmer, but I really must head backstage. I’ve got to get warmed up.” She started to edge away from him, lest another arrow do the job for her.

“Ah, yes. The young ingénue, ever dedicated to her art. I look forward to opening night, Ms. Smoak.” Felicity smiled politely before heading backstage, but she couldn’t ignore the chill that had swept through the area, and she knew it was meant to ward off Ray. She shook her head, exasperated. At least there were no arrows fired this time.

\---

The weeks that followed continued on much the same. During the day, they rehearsed constantly to get ready for their opening. At night, Felicity visited Oliver. Except now, her visits sometimes ended with a kiss goodnight on her forehead or cheek. As Oliver became more comfortable with her physically, she became more comfortable with him emotionally, her heart opening the more time she spent with him. It was difficult, she realized, having felt alone for so long, to let someone else into her life, but with each passing day it was easier to let Oliver in, as he had let her in on the night he shared his past with her. 

As opening night approached, Felicity tried not to let her burgeoning emotions distract her from the rigors of performing. She needn’t have worried, Director Lance constantly praising her ever-improving voice, and Palmer almost always underfoot to offer her praise. Felicity tried to be polite without encouraging Palmer, but she was never sure if she was striking the right balance. 

Palmer, also, seemed undeterred by the mishaps that kept befalling him, blaming coincidence and brushing aside others insinuation of having earned the wrath of the opera ghost. He argued that the ghost must have approved of Felicity more than Laurel, and since he was the driving force behind that replacement, he thought the opera ghost owed him one. Felicity had tried not to laugh too hard when she heard that particular rumor drift through the dancer’s quarters.

The morning of opening night, Felicity woke to find a large bouquet on her bedside table. There was a card, with a short note featuring familiar handwriting, jotted in green ink.

_For my light, shine bright tonight. I’ll be watching._

Felicity smiled, bringing her nose close to the bouquet to smell the flowers.

“Ooh, who are those from?” Thea had woken up, seeing Felicity smelling the flowers.

“Oh, they’re from Ol- the opera ghost! They are from the opera ghost. Yes.” _Oh my god_ Felicity internally winced.

“You- what?” Thea’s confusion was barely outweighed by her incredulousness as she got out of bed and came towards Felicity. Before Felicity could stop her, Thea snatched the card out of her hand before squealing.

“Felicity! You didn’t have to lie. You could have just told me the flowers were from Palmer.”

“No, that’s not- wait, what?” Felicity stared at Thea, dumbfounded.

“It’s okay. I mean, I don’t know why you didn’t tell me, but I figured out where you’ve been disappearing to at night weeks ago. Your secret is safe with me.” Thea winked at Felicity before going to start her pre-performance ritual, not giving Felicity any time to refute her statement. Felicity sighed after Thea walked away. “I guess I’ll deal with that later.” She said to herself under her breath.

As the day progressed, Felicity felt her nerves grow. About an hour before curtain she was in her dressing room, going through her warm ups, when the mirror slid open and Oliver appeared.

“Oliver! You can’t be here! Anyone could walk in at any time!” She rushed over to where he hovered by the mirror, since he seemed reluctant to enter the room.

“I know. I just had to see you before tonight. You’re going to be great.” His eyes were glinting beneath the mask, his hood casting a shadow over his face. He took her hand, kissing her knuckle. Felicity’s stomach swooped at the action, and she couldn’t quite keep in a nervous laugh.

“I’m glad you think so. Because the closer we get the less faith I have. And I-“ Oliver cut her off before she could full on babble.

“Hey, hey. Felicity. I believe in you.” He smiled at her, before the door creaked signaling someone was coming. Felicity whipped around, an explanation already half formed on her lips, when Thea burst into the room.

“Felicity! Come out for the show circle!” Felicity whipped back around, wondering why Thea wasn’t screaming in fright at the hooded man behind her, only to find that he had silently slid the mirror back in place and taken his leave, the only sight in front of her being her own reflection. She smiled awkwardly at herself before joining Thea.

The show circle was a pre-performance ritual for the dancers, and Felicity was grateful Thea thought she should still be included even though she wasn’t in the ensemble anymore. Isabel glared daggers at her the whole time, but it was worth it to get the support from the rest of the ensemble.

At five minutes to curtain, Felicity started to slip into her performance headspace. That place she went while she was singing that she didn’t know existed inside herself, always showing her something new, especially now that Oliver had helped her to cultivate it. When the overture began, she could hear Oliver’s humming in her ears, in tune to the overture, settling the last bit of butterflies in her stomach until she only felt the adrenaline of performance.

The next two hours were a blur. Felicity’s only awareness was of Diggle giving her cues, and the feeling of Oliver’s eyes on her from box five. Even Tommy, singing the lead tenor role alongside her, was only on the edges of her mind as she performed like she had never performed in her life. She seemed to come back to herself as the curtain call ended, for the first time noticing the standing ovation, Ray Palmer front and center.

When the curtain fell, she scurried backstage, towards her dressing room, accepting hugs and congratulations along the way. When she reached her dressing room door, she was met by Sara and Thea. The former smiling demurely at her, the latter still flushed from dancing. Thea rushed forward to wrap Felicity in a hug.

“You were fabulous. No, seriously, I heard some of the reviews at intermission. They love you!” Thea’s gushing made Felicity smile, finally starting to feel herself settle back into her body.

“Thank you, Thea. You were great, too! Your dance in the ballet was a real highlight.” Thea grinned at her, before being called away to join some of the other dancers in celebrating a successful performance.

Sara put her hand on Felicity’s shoulder. “He’s ecstatic. You exceeded all of our expectations, Felicity. I’ll make excuses for you so you can celebrate.” Sara winked at her, before ushering her into the dressing room and shutting the door.

Felicity started toward the vanity, eager to remove her costume and some of the stage make up on her face, when the mirror slid open revealing Oliver with the most open smile she had ever seen on his face, white teeth glinting out from underneath his hood. He rushed forward into the room, lacking his earlier hesitation. When he reached her, he threw his arms around her, burying his face in her neck, breathing her in.

“Oh, my Felicity. You were singular. I don’t know what I’ll do when you are up there singing my opera.”

Felicity giggled. “I do, because you’ll be up there with me.” Oliver pulled back, staring at her in awe. Before he could press the issue, a knock was heard at the door.

“Felicity?” It was Palmer. Oliver made a face at Felicity, who had to suppress her laughter.

“Mr. Palmer? What are you doing back here?” Felicity called through the door.

“I came to see if you’d like to join me for a celebration.” Oliver growled and pulled her close, and shocked Felicity when he started pressing soft kisses along her neck, his hood falling away from his face with his efforts.

“Oh, I’m sorry Ray.” Felicity felt like she was yelling to be heard through the door. “My tutor, he’s very strict. I can’t stay out late after a performance. It’s – guh” Felicity faltered as Oliver’s tongue brushed a particularly sensitive region on her throat. “It’s bad for my voice.”

“Nonsense. It’s opening night; you can take one night to celebrate your success. I’ll just go say goodnight to some of my clients and we can go.” Olive growled as they heard Ray’s footsteps fade away. Felicity laughed, somewhat drugged by the kisses Oliver had been caressing her skin with.

“You were right Felicity.” Oliver moved towards the mirror, grabbing a bow Felicity had never seen before, pulling an arrow from the quiver that had been left alongside it. “You do have a strict tutor. And he thinks you need to stay in tonight.” Felicity gasped as Oliver shot an arrow into the door, the arrowhead embedding itself into the thin wood, ensuring it would be visible from the other side, before scooping Felicity up bridal style and carrying her through the mirror, Felicity giggling and slapping him playfully the whole time.

“There’s no need for the Neanderthal routine, Oliver. I only want to celebrate with you tonight.” He smiled at her, the meaning in her words clear, for once without an innuendo breaking through. Felicity did notice the marked increase in pace of his stride. Neither could hear the pounding on her dressing room door that they were leaving behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver *congratulates* Felicity on her stellar performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where we start to earn the rating.
> 
> Also, the scene from last nights episode where Oliver ran through the empty theater chasing the bad guy? I took that as a sign I should update you all. Like, how perfectly perfect. [A gif](http://ekbfield.tumblr.com/post/131256015360/this-is-so-appropriate-for-my-phantom-of-the-opera)
> 
> Enjoy!

Oliver lifted Felicity out of the boat, despite her insistence she could make the walk herself, and carried her along the outcropping toward the curtain. He set her down in front of it, letting his eyes roam over her figure, which was still in costume. Felicity was overwhelmed by the expression of awe on his face, and started to squirm under his close gaze. He pulled her in close, his eyes dropping down to her lips, before their mouths pressed together. She saw stars behind her eyes as he kissed her, their mouths moving together. His tongue licked at her lips, seeking entrance, and her mouth opened to welcome him in, a small sigh leaving her as his tongue explored her mouth.

Before they could get too carried away he pulled back, a chaste kiss before parting completely. He turned, pulling the curtain aside and letting Felicity see for the first time the extent of the area he inhabited. It was much larger than she was expecting, the curtain concealing a cavernous space. There was an area that he clearly used for training, some rudimentary targets hung across the far wall, and some basic workout equipment filled the space. From the ceiling hung some sort of scaffolding that Felicity didn’t understand the purpose of, and beneath it were some mats. In one corner of the space was a desk, which had a model of the auditorium above them, and was piled high with scraps of compositions, both music and lyrics.

Oliver gave Felicity a moment to take in the space, but as she moved towards the desk to peruse his work, he stopped her and guided her to the opposite wall where a comfortable looking bed stood. Felicity smiled at him, hesitantly, unsure what he wanted from her, and Oliver seemed to sense what she needed.

“You were wonderful tonight, Felicity. I’d like to show you my appreciation, if you’d let me.” Felicity smiled, biting her lip, and the action drew Oliver’s eyes down, pride surging through him at how her lips were swollen and red. He scooped her up again, causing Felicity to squeal, before he set her down, gently, reverently, in the center of the bed.

Oliver lay down alongside her, cupping her face, before kissing her again, much more urgently, not wasting time before twining their tongues together. Oliver seemed to take care to leave space between them, conscious of not pushing Felicity too far, but having gotten a taste of Oliver, it wasn’t enough for Felicity, and she tried to move their bodies closer together. Oliver stopped her with a hand on her opposite shoulder, moving down her arm and bringing his body to hover over hers. 

Oliver’s arms supported his body weight as his lips moved down her neck, sucking kisses in every place he could reach. Felicity threw her head back in pleasure, her breath coming in quick pants. When Oliver’s mouth reached the edge of her costume, Felicity seemed to come back to herself.

“Oliver. The costume. You can’t do anything to it, I’m going to need to wear it tomorrow night.”

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to take it off of you then.” Felicity shuddered, his voice sending a shiver down her spine and straight to her core. She reached behind her to undo the zipper, when his hand covered hers.

“Let me. Tonight is about you.” Felicity sat up, and Oliver slowly dragged down the zipper, pulling the neck of the costume away from her body and laving the newly exposed skin with his lips and tongue. When the zipper was fully open, Felicity squirmed out of the dress, revealing her matching black bra and panties, Oliver’s lips never leaving her skin.

“Oliver you have to hang that up or it will wrinkle.” He chuckled against her skin.

“If you’re still thinking about your clothing, I’m clearly not doing my job right.” She lightly smacked the back of his head, her hand coming to rest in his hair, her fingers luxuriating in the feel of it, before tugging a little.

“Alright, alright, I’ll hang up the dress.” Oliver reluctantly got up from the bed, hanging the dress up on the wire that held the curtain that separating the space they were in from the lake. He started to climb back on the bed, but Felicity stopped him.

“No, it’s your turn.” She reached for the zip on the front of the jacket she always saw him wear. He tried to back away, but Felicity wouldn’t let him.

“Tonight’s about me, isn’t it?” He nodded, wordlessly. “Then I want to see you too.” He looked reluctant, but stepped closer, silently granting him permission. She lowered the zipper and pushed the jacket off of his shoulders, her breath hitching at the sight before her. His torso was adorned with scars, and the occasional tattoo. The man before her was clearly a man who had seen his share of battles, but it only served to make his body look more like a work of art, and she paused only long enough for him to remove his pants as well, before eagerly grabbing at him to pull him closer.

Oliver laughed, half delight, half relief, as he crushed their mouths together, his hands roaming over Felicity’s whole body, lingering on her hips and ass. Felicity was no less eager, tracing his tattoos with her finger before feeling the play of muscle in his abdomen as his breathing picked up. Her fingers wandered over his skin, memorizing his scarred fleshed and how his muscles moved under her hands.

Oliver lowered her back down onto the bed, balancing over her once more, this time his mouth travelling down her body unimpeded. When his mouth reached her breast, he pushed the cup of her bra aside, teasing her nipple until it hardened. Felicity moaned, and Oliver made it his mission to have that be the only song he heard ever again. Felicity’s hands roamed across Oliver’s back, tracing scars she couldn’t see, urging him on. When Oliver playfully nipped at her she moved her hands to his hair, barely masking her pleasure at the sensations he was creating. Oliver moved to her other breast, deciding her bra was in the way and ripping it away from her body, Felicity huffing in a combination of agitation and arousal.

“Well, you told me I couldn’t ruin the dress.” Oliver didn’t even seem slightly sheepish, speaking the words into her skin, his breath moving over her nipple and teasing her further, and Felicity would have laughed if her body weren’t wound so tight with pleasure. His hands continued to knead her breasts as he kissed his way down her torso, occasionally rubbing a thumb over one of her nipples just to hear the hitch in her breath.

When he reached the waistband of her panties, he slid down her body and placed himself between her legs, looking up her body to see her blown pupils looking down at him. Her hands went to his head as he started to kiss the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, his stubble rasping at the skin, adding to the sensations that were already sending her body into overdrive.

He took his time, kissing up one thigh and down the other, and back again, until Felicity’s panting started to form words.

“Oliver, please. I need…” Felicity seemed unable to form much more coherent thought, so Oliver mercifully ended his teasing and moved up her body to where she really wanted his mouth to be.

The black, lacy underwear was a sight to behold on Felicity, and Oliver couldn’t help but press his lips to the fabric right over her center, feeling the dampness, a swell of male satisfaction going through him. His tongue darted out, tasting the fabric and an essence that was pure Felicity, as she keened above him and pushed her hips towards his mouth, trying to get more pressure where she wanted it.

His hands moved up the outside of her thighs, his fingers catching the lace and pulling the fabric down, revealing her to him fully. The air hitting her caused her to sigh, as she bucked her hips to try to entice him. He chuckled, his mouth close enough for the puff of air to tickle her, and she whined, just short of begging.

He finally, _finally_ , moved his hands to the inside of her thighs, spreading her open, his fingers parting her lips so he could just look at her. He prodded her clit with his finger, just to watch her flutter, before glancing up to see her looking down at him, hunger and wanting in her eyes, and that’s what finally spurred him to stop teasing. His finger rubbed her clit in earnest, tracing whatever music symbols came to mind as her moans increased in volume and pitch. His finger dipped towards her entrance, spreading her wetness, and Felicity’s whole body shuddered when he used a second finger to roll her clit.

“Oh my god. Oliver. Oliver!” He could feel her body coiling, almost but not quite ready to release. He used his fingers to hold her open, before leaning in to touch his tongue directly to her clit. One firm swipe had her careening over the edge with a shout, her body arching into his mouth, as he tasted the result of his hard work. His tongue worked her through her orgasm, reveling in the taste of her, before she started to squirm away, oversensitive.

He crawled up her body, pressing a firm kiss to her mouth, allowing her to taste herself. He lay alongside her, pulling her into him, and letting her curl into his chest in her afterglow.

“You’re good at that.” Felicity said breathlessly, running her hand absently over his chest.

“I was inspired.” Felicity laughed, rolling her eyes but pressing a kiss to his chest, right over one of his tattoos, nonetheless. Her hand moved down his body, pausing as she neared his obvious erection.

“Do you want me to…?” Oliver shifted to look down at her.

“I wasn’t lying when I said tonight was about you. And now, you need to rest. Eight shows a week is no joke, and for the next month, that’s your life. We can worry about me after.” Felicity looked like she wanted to argue, but a yawn broke through stopping her words, and she sighed in defeat.

“I’ll concede, for now. This isn’t over.” She curled back into him. “And you have to be my pillow now. I decided.”

“A small price to pay.” Oliver chuckled, running his fingers through Felicity’s hair.

“You love me.” She sleepily mumbled, snuffling slightly before starting to snore softly.

“I do.” Oliver whispered


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray assumes the worst, Felicity talks to Thea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I have a cold so you all get an update haha.  
> I want to welcome my new readers and thank everyone for the positive response to the last chapter :)  
> We're a little more than halfway through, word count wise, and the action really starts to pick up in the coming chapters.  
> Thanks for sticking with me so far. Enjoy!

When Felicity woke up the next morning, it was to the sounds of Oliver’s organ drifting though the cavernous space, echoing off the far walls. Felicity rolled over, discovering that Oliver’s side of the bed was still warm, so he must not have been awake long. She wrapped the sheet around herself and walked around the curtain, gasping at the sight before her.

Oliver, wearing only his boxers, was in front of the organ, lost in his composing. He would play a few notes, marking down the notes, before playing a whole phrase, continuously adding and changing, the result sounding fluid and haunting. She could see the muscles moving across his back as he moved and the long scars on his back moving with him, as he leaned forward to write, leaned to the left and right to reach all of the keys.

Taken with the view in front of her, she walked forward slowly, drinking him in, before reaching him and pressing kisses along his shoulder. He turned, finding her lips with his, before pulling back to smile at her.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up. I was watching you sleep and I just couldn’t wait. The music you inspire, Felicity, there aren’t words. I had to get it down.” Felicity put her hands on his shoulders, unable to resist touching the muscle on display for her, the way he said her name making her feel weak in the knees.

“I forgive you.” She nuzzled into him as he returned to his composing, watching silently for a few minutes, before she began to sing some of what he was writing.

“Oliver, this is incredible.”

“And it’s all because of you. But you need to rest your voice. Remember what I said last night. Eight shows a week. Take care of yourself, okay?”

“Alright, alright. I need to get back.”

“I know. I’m just not ready to part with you yet.” He turned fully on the bench to wrap his arms around her middle, pulling her small frame into his seated one, breathing her in. They didn’t move for a few minutes, taking the time to enjoy being in each other’s space, before reluctantly parting. Felicity looked down at the sheet wrapped around her body and smiled.

“Do you have clothes I can wear? I don’t want to wander around the opera in just a sheet.” Oliver’s eyes darkened at the thought of Felicity wearing his clothes, but that paled in comparison to the thought of her in the halls of the opera with only a layer of thin fabric between him and her body.

She squealed as he grabbed her around the middle, tickling her at first, but then gently running his hands up and down her sides. “I think I can find you something.” 

He took her hand as he got up from the organ, leading her back behind the curtain, before procuring a pair of boxers and a long sleeved shirt of his to wear. When she lowered the sheet to put the offered clothes on, he couldn’t help himself as he started forward, kissing her hungrily which she eagerly returned. His hands started to roam over her body, but she reluctantly pulled back, a look reminding him of his words from before.

He sighed and turned around, which caused her to laugh. “What are you doing?”

“If I keep looking at you, you’ll never get those clothes on.”

Felicity laughed as she pulled on the boxers. “For someone so dedicated to your craft, you sure are easily distracted.”

He sighed again. “Only by you.” He heard the rustling of cloth, before he felt her small hand on his shoulder, turning him around. He sucked in a breath at the sight of her in his black boxers and green shirt, reaching out to cup her cheek with his hand. Felicity leaned into his touch, before stepping back.

“Maybe you should put some clothes on, too. You’re not the only one that’s easily distracted.” She gestured to his abs helplessly, but Oliver just grinned, before scooping up the jacket that had been discarded haphazardly the night before, and pulling on the pants she always saw him in.

Felicity gathered up her costume, Oliver producing a garment bag from under the bed to protect the dress. Felicity smiled at Oliver’s thoughtfulness, or foresight, and lifted his hood over his head before taking his hand and leading him to the boat.

When they reached the other side, Oliver took the garment bag, carrying it for Felicity like a proper gentleman. Felicity just laughed, informing Oliver she was perfectly capable of carrying her own shopping. When they got close to the mirror that separated the underground labyrinth from the reality of the opera, they heard voices coming from Felicity’s dressing room.

Oliver held out his arm in front of Felicity, stopping her, before reaching for the bow and quiver he had stowed near the mirror. As they got close, the voices became clear, and they could hear an angry Ray Palmer and a calm Sara.

“I can assure you, she’s absolutely fine.” Sara’s tone brokered no argument, and yet Ray seemed like a bull seeing red.

“She disappeared! No one has seen her since last night and the only evidence is this!” Felicity assumed Ray was referring to the arrow Oliver had left in their wake. She looked worriedly towards Oliver, who only squeezed her hand in reassurance.

“Waiting here won’t make her return faster, Mr. Palmer.” Felicity hoped that Sara realized they were waiting in the passage, because they couldn’t come out until Ray left.

“This tutor she’s seeing. I want to know everything about him. Everything. I want to run a background check. What kind of tutor kidnaps a young, naïve girl from her dressing room?”

At this, Sara laughed. “Mr. Palmer, whatever you may think, I can assure you Felicity was not kidnapped. She’s been seeing this tutor for months, and we’ve all seen how much she’s improved. She trusts him. So do I.”

“Then why won’t you give me a name?” The tone that Palmer was taking with Sara was causing Oliver’s hackles to rise, but Felicity tried to reassure him with her eyes that Sara could handle herself. It was getting easier and easier for the pair to have a conversation without words.

“Because it’s not my secret to tell, Mr. Palmer. Now, please, I have to ask you to go. You shouldn’t be back here at all.”

“It’s my opera, I’ll go wherever I choose.” The petulance in his tone shocked Felicity, but Sara again responded only with a dry chuckle.

“This is my father’s opera, Mr. Palmer. If you interfere with the performers he’ll see to it that you aren’t allowed anywhere but the house. No matter how many patrons you bring in.” With that, they could hear Sara ushering Palmer out of the dressing room.

Felicity heaved a sigh of relief, before giving Oliver a kiss goodbye, taking the garment bag, and moving toward the mirror. Before she could reach it to slide it out of the way, it was opening, revealing a smirking Sara. She took Felicity’s hand and pulled her into the dressing room, calling down the passageway to where Oliver stood, “you can thank me later.” Oliver nodded before disappearing into the dark hall.

Sara took the bag from Felicity, hanging it in the dressing room, before sitting Felicity down at the vanity. She grabbed a hairbrush and started to pull it through the strands of Felicity’s hair as she spoke.

“Mr. Palmer won’t let this go. He thinks you’re being seduced by someone out to take advantage of you.” Felicity was silent as Sara brushed, meeting her eyes in the mirror. “I think he’s jealous. He’s not having any success at holding your attention, when clearly your tutor has.” Sara smiled a rare, genuine smile. “I think you’re good for one another, you know.”

“I think so, too. I’m sorry you have to deal with all of this.”

“It’s my job, Felicity.” She grabbed a green ribbon off of the vanity, twisting her hair into an elegant style and tying it off.

“I know. But I’m making it difficult for you.”

“Trust me, I know it’s not your doing.” Felicity smiled, before Sara’s face turned serious. “Just, think about what you are going to tell Thea. She’s figured out you haven’t been with Ray, and she’s curious. And a little hurt, maybe.” Felicity bit her lip, feeling guilty, casting her eyes downward to avoid Sara’s gaze. “Hey, none of that. I know it’s complicated. Just prepare yourself is all I’m saying.” Felicity nodded, before Sara patted her on the shoulder before turning to leave the dressing room.

“You might want to make an appearance soon, otherwise Mr. Palmer might call the police.” Felicity thanked her, heaving a huge sigh once Sara closed the door behind her.

Felicity watched her own reflection in the mirror, trying to decide if she looked any different. She _felt_ different, between her first performance as a lead and the night she shared with Oliver, reality felt miles away, especially since her reflection was still wearing his clothes. Heeding Sara’s words, she gathered herself to leave her dressing room, not knowing what she would find once she left her sanctuary.

\---

It was weird, not having rehearsal during the day now that they were performing every evening. Felicity went to the dancer’s quarters, thinking that was a good way to show the company she was perfectly fine, and also to have a long needed conversation with Thea. When she got to her bed, she was surprised to see Thea glaring at her.

“You want to tell me why you lied about Ray?” Felicity was shocked.

“Thea. I didn’t lie. You assumed. And didn’t give me a chance to correct you.” Thea’s glare softened ever so slightly as she thought about their exchange. Felicity could see on her face when she decided that Felicity might be right, but that didn’t quite cause her anger to go away completely.

“So what’s going on, then? Where have you been going at night?” Thea looked at Felicity expectantly and Felicity took a deep breath.

“That tutor I’m seeing? We’ve been spending time together other than my tutoring.” Felicity looked at the ground as she said this, unable to meet Thea’s eyes when she knew she was lying by omission. Felicity had decided that Oliver’s secret was Oliver’s to reveal, and she’d keep it for him if that was what he wanted. She knew that she’d never understand the full extent of what Oliver went though, and if he wanted Thea to remember him as he was, she’d help him to do that, even if she thought the person that he was now was admirable and that Thea would be proud of him. Oliver thought there was still danger lurking, and she wouldn’t question his judgment on that. She glanced up to gauge Thea’s reaction, to find Thea’s eyes had lit up and she scooted down her bed, closer to Felicity.

“Oh my god! I knew it! You’re singing has gotten too good, there had to be more to it than just lessons. You’ve been inspired.” She giggled. “Tell me everything!”

Felicity hesitated, unsure how to handle this part of the conversation, but before she could say anything, she was interrupted by the approach of her least favorite dancers.

“Felicity Smoak, getting laid? Laughable.” Isabel Rochev was charming as always, and Helena and Carrie were bookends to her evil countenance.

“Isabel, this conversation is none of your business.” Leave it to Thea to go from angry to delighted to angry again in less than two minutes. Felicity was just thankful that her death glare was focused at someone else.

“No, Thea. What’s my business is if our lead soprano is fucking for parts!” Felicity’s eyes went wide, so shocked at the accusation that her mouth opened and closed a few times, wordlessly. Before she could gather her wits to form a sentence, the lights went out in the dancers quarters.

“Oh, now you’ve done it.” That was Sara’s voice, from the other side of the dancer’s quarters. If there was enough light, Felicity knew Sara would be giving her a knowing look. Isabel’s shrill voice cut through the otherwise silence.

“And just what have I done exactly?” When no one responded, she started “that’s what I-“ She cut off when a sudden icy chill swept through the room. Felicity felt the cold on her bare legs, still dressed in the clothes she borrowed from Oliver.

“It’s the opera ghost.” That was Carrie, but Felicity couldn’t tell if she was scared or, well, aroused.

“Oh, come on, Carrie, don’t be stupid.” Felicity was about to tell Isabel not to insult the spirit, but before she could get a word out before two flaming arrows cut through the space, barely skimming Isabel on either side of her body, before embedding themselves in the wall next to Felicity’s bed. The light illuminating the space from the pair of flames showed Isabel looking sufficiently alarmed.

“Isabel.” Sara had crossed the room and her features were shadowed by the light from the flames of the arrows, giving her words more weight. “I know you know better. Get out of here before he gets angrier.” With one last glare at Felicity, Isabel left, taking her minions with her.

As soon as Isabel left the room, the lights came back on, showing a scorch mark on her wall with the charred arrows. When Sara removed the arrows, she barely suppressed her chuckle that the scorch mark left behind was in the shape of a heart. She winked at Felicity as she left, but Felicity was still reeling from Isabel’s accusation.

“I can’t believe she would even suggest that!” Thea’s indignation on her behalf snapped Felicity back to reality.

“I can. She’s evil incarnate.” Felicity sighed as she sat on her bed, glancing at the wall and Oliver’s clear sign of protection. “It’s not even the worst suggestion I’ve heard today.” At Thea’s questioning glance, Felicity continued. “Ray thinks I’m a young naïve girl being seduced by the opera ghost.” Thea’s gaping expression only became more comical when Felicity finished her thought. “He thought I was _kidnapped_ by the opera ghost last night.”

Thea burst out laughing. “He thought you were kidnapped by a ghost? How would that even be possible?” Glad that Thea was laughing, Felicity kept her tone light.

“Beats me. But if he tries to lecture me about the evil powers of seduction, I’m definitely going to hit something.” Thea laughed again, and the pair spent the afternoon talking and gossiping, Felicity relieved that Thea had forgiven her for not being more forthcoming about the last few weeks of her life. She just hoped that Thea would understand if they day ever came that she found out the truth.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has a surprise for Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> All of your comments have been so wonderful and motivating, I can't thank you all enough. This has been my first multi-chapter fic and I had no idea you all would like it so much, and I really hope you like where it goes. I know I said we were passed halfway word count-wise, but there are only about half a dozen chapters left. This chapter is a bit longer than the rest of them have been, there just wasn't a good place to break it up. I hope you'll forgive me :)
> 
> Enjoy!

When Felicity was in her dressing room before the evening’s performance, she was surprised when someone knocked on her door, knowing that the rest of the company was also warming up and getting into their performing headspace. She opened the door to her dressing room and was shocked to find Ray Palmer in front of her.

“Felicity! I’m so glad you are alright.” Felicity was taken aback by his sudden appearance, as well as his words.

“Yes? Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You disappeared last night! My clients were disappointed they couldn’t see you, but I told them you needed rest and would be happy to meet them some other time.” Felicity hesitated, unsure how to respond, and Ray took her hesitation as assent.

“Felicity. Your career is going to be off the charts. The patrons love you. They are already asking what you’re next role is going to be, and I’m encouraging Director Lance to pick a show specifically tailored to you.” Felicity sensed she might be able to use this to her advantage, and Oliver’s.

“I already have one in mind.”

“You do? Oh, excellent. Well talk it over with Director Lance and-“

“Ray, it’s not finished yet. It’s a… commission.” It wasn’t a total lie. She was Oliver’s muse, after all.

“Seriously? That could be huge for the opera. Who’s the composer?” Ray seemed to want to use the discussion to enter her dressing room fully, but Felicity steered him back toward the door.

“It’s a surprise.” She smiled demurely. “If you’ll excuse me, Ray, I really need to get ready for tonight.”

“Oh, of course. And I’ll see you after?” He looked at her with what he must have thought was a charming smile, but Felicity thought he looked smarmy.

“Probably not, Ray.” He frowned and Felicity held back a sigh. “My tutor says I need to rest, both my body and my voice. I’m not used to eight shows a week and I need to be ready for a month-long run. I’m sure you understand.”

“Felicity. Just because you are a performer, that doesn’t mean you don’t get to have a life! This tutor can’t just keep you locked up-“ Felicity felt a chill and knew it would be a bad idea to let Ray finish his thought.

“I can assure you that my tutor is doing no such thing.” Ray didn’t look mollified.

“Felicity, he’s taking advantage-“

“No. That’s enough, Ray. I am perfectly capable of making my own choices. I don’t want to go out with you, especially if it’s going to jeopardize my performing. I’d like you to respect my wishes, and leave so I can get ready to perform tonight.”

Sensing his defeat, Ray backed out of the dressing room, and Felicity held back the urge to slam the door in his wake. She breathed a deep sigh, when the mirror slid back, and Oliver entered.

“Are you going to come in here every night before I perform?” Felicity smiled at him as he crossed the room to peck her lips, being careful not to smudge her stage makeup.

“I can’t let that shmuck be the last thing you see before you go out on stage. Besides, I was on my way to my seat.” Felicity giggled, happy for the distraction to wipe her exchange with Ray out of her mind. She snuggled into him, breathing in the mingled scent of Oliver’s leather jacket and something else that was just Oliver, a scent that brought her a great amount of comfort, before Sara knocked twice to let her know ten minutes to curtain. Oliver pecked her lips again, whispering, “break a leg” before slipping back out of the room, and Felicity got ready to head backstage.

\---

Over the course of the month, Oliver and Felicity fell into a routine. Before every show, he’d come to her dressing room, hood on, to kiss her good luck before heading to box five. Felicity would perform, and Oliver would greet her after each performance, and whisk her away before Ray Palmer could find her. She’d spend the night underground, with Oliver, and come back to her dressing room in the morning to spend the day with Thea and Sara and whichever other members of the company were around. Around show time, the cycle would repeat.

Eight shows a week, this routine continued. But Oliver stayed true to his word about making sure Felicity got enough rest, so much so that they had yet to repeat the fun Felicity had on her first night staying in his bed. It got to the point where Felicity was becoming eager for the run of the show to end, just so Oliver would put his hands on her again. Now that she knew what it felt like, she didn’t want to go without. 

She could tell the restraint was also taking its toll on Oliver, his composing getting more and more furious and frenzied as the end of the run approached. Felicity was sure there were some nights when he didn’t join her for sleep at all. Any time Felicity brought up her concern, Oliver would smile at her, tell her that he’d survived worse, and go back to his organ.

The pattern they had established was finally broken the day of the final show of their run. When Oliver arrived at her dressing room before the show, instead of his usual leather jacket, he was wearing a tux. The hood looked slightly ridiculous not paired with the matching jacket, but Felicity was too distracted by the suspenders peaking out from his unbuttoned coat to care.

Oliver kissed her good luck, as usual, but instead of a whispered “break a leg” as she was accustomed to, he whispered “I have a surprise for you tonight.” Felicity turned to question him, but he was already gone. She laughed, marveling at his ninja skills, before getting ready for her performance.

After an extended curtain call, and lots of hugging and crying from the performers, Felicity made her way back to her dressing room, but found it harder than usual to shake off Ray Palmer. He caught up to her in the hall, and was eager that she could no longer use her performances as an excuse to avoid him. Two patrons, Mr. Steele and Dr. Wells, men that Felicity recognized for their importance to the Star City community, flanked Palmer.

“Felicity! I’d like to introduce you to a couple of my clients. They’re interested in becoming patrons of the opera, but before they did they wanted to meet you.”

Remembering Oliver’s words from the previous month, the night he told her everything, about how the Opera was in dire need of financial help, she decided Oliver could wait a few minutes while she humored Ray.

“Of course!” She was an actress after all; she could pretend to be enthused. “I do hope you both enjoyed the show.” She smiled brightly, eyes still shining from the adrenaline of performing, as she greeted the two gentlemen.

“It’s lovely to meet you Felicity. We look forward to seeing more of you in the future.” Mr. Steele’s accent made Felicity smile at him genuinely.

“Yes, Felicity” Mr. Wells added, “I foresee great things from you.”

“Thank you so much, gentlemen. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get out of this costume!” She attempted to take her leave with a giggle, but Palmer stopped her.

“Felicity. You have to come out with us for drinks, to celebrate a successful run. Your tutor can’t have anything to say about it now.” Felicity cursed internally.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Mr. Palmer. I’m exhausted, I’ve got to recuperate from the last month, and that’s me saying it, not my tutor.” She smiled, but she felt like it may have looked more like a grimace. “Please, give your clients my best.”

“Felicity-“ Ray tried to keep her attention, but she slipped away down the crowded hall towards her dressing room before he had a chance to follow. When she reached the door of her dressing room, Sara was outside of it.

“I’ll tell everyone you needed a holiday to recover. Should buy you a few days.” Sara winked at her and disappeared into the throng before Felicity could respond. Felicity laughed to herself, before entering her dressing room and locking the door behind her.

She turned to face the vanity, and the sight that greeted her was one for sore eyes. Oliver was sitting in the plush chair, having shed his tuxedo jacket and hood, still wearing his mask, as well as the suspenders she had ogled before. She sauntered over, depositing herself in his lap and pressing their lips together. He responded in kind, taking his time exploring her mouth, despite Felicity’s eagerness to push the proceedings along.

She turned so that she was straddling him, the skirt of her costume riding up in the process. Oliver’s hands got in on the action, rubbing them up and down her sides as she kissed him hungrily. He laughed into the kiss, trying to pull away, Felicity grinding her hips into his in response, causing him to groan.

“Felicity, slow down. The run is over. We have as much time as we want.” Felicity smiled down at Oliver, cheeks flushed, before grinding her hips into his again. His eyes darkened, before he banded his arm around her waist and lifted her off of his lap, standing up and throwing her over his shoulder as he moved towards the mirror.

“Well, if that’s how you want to play it.” Oliver said as picked her up. Felicity squealed, her arms pounding uselessly on his back. As he carried her further and further into the labyrinth, she realized her flailing was ineffective, and took to just caressing his back, her arms reaching down to his ass and squeezing. She laughed when his steps faltered, before the world was tilting again and he was placing her upright in the boat.

“Felicity, you are going to make me ruin your surprise.” Oliver smiled at her as he said it, but Felicity pouted nonetheless, frustrated that she was unable to break him of his patience. When the boat reached the other side of the underground lake, Felicity realized that there were more candles than usual lighting the area.

“Are the candles the surprise? Because you always have those. Not that I don’t think they are a sweet gesture! I just was expecting something more… surprise-y?” Oliver looked at her, a glint of amusement in his eyes, causing her to babble more. “You know I’d love anything you did for me. Did I say love? I meant, really like? I’m going to stop now. 3.. 2.. 1..” Oliver’s facial expression softened when she used the word love, it seemed he was trying to hide how hopeful he was that her feelings for him might be that deep.

“There are more candles than usual. But that’s not the surprise.” His lips turned up at the corners as he took her hand and led her over to her usual spot next to the organ. It had been awhile since she stood there to sing, so her mind kept turning over what the surprise could be.

“Is it another lesson? Because I don’t think I have the energy for that right now.” Oliver laughed in earnest, a musical sound that was so beautiful it should be criminal. Felicity felt a surge of pride that she could make him laugh genuinely, and vowed to herself she’d try to make him laugh as much as possible, just hopefully not at her unintentional babbles.

“Relax, Felicity. It’s a good thing, I promise.” He sat down at the organ, and Felicity could see Oliver slip into concentration as he began playing. The first few chords filled the space, sounding familiar, before Felicity realized that what she was listening to was the finished product of Oliver’s work over the last month. She listened silently for a few moments, the overture echoing through the cavernous space, and she felt herself start to float away with it.

The longer Oliver played, the further away she drifted, and when Oliver sang she watched him, drinking him in, absorbing both his beauty and the beauty of the music he was making. The composition was full and lush, the music drifting from light joyous to deep, heavy, melancholy and back again. Felicity ached to hear how it would sound with a full orchestra, and a full company to sing it.

Felicity stood by the organ, mesmerized, for nearly two hours as Oliver played the entire opera, never once breaking his concentration to look at her. As much as Felicity wanted to sing it with him, she knew this was his gift to her, so she held back, letting him perform for her in a way he had never done before.

She could hear shades of herself in the music, for the first time truly understanding what it meant to be Oliver’s muse. She knew without a doubt that this piece was an expression of how he felt about her. Certain parts sounded familiar, others were brand new, and she knew that the hours she had seen Oliver spend on this opera were only a fraction of the amount of time he actually devoted to his masterpiece. 

When he played the last chords he took a breath before looking at her expectantly, to gauge her reaction. Felicity tried to keep her face impassive, but could feel her delight shining through her eyes.

“This was my surprise?”

“Yes. It’s finished. Finally. I- well, what did you think?”

“What do I think? I think that I know two things for sure.” Felicity smiled a small smile at Oliver as he looked at her curiously.

“Yeah?”

“Yes. Director Lance will be very happy to have this as his next opera.”

Oliver smiled at her, hands fidgeting in front of him. “And, the second thing?”

Felicity had an open, soft expression on her face, as she said, “I love you, too.” As soon as the words left her mouth Oliver was off of the bench and wrapping her in his strong arms. Felicity returned his embrace, running her hands up and down his back before they found their way under his suspenders, tugging gently to make Oliver back away.

Looking at him up close, she could see his eyes were watery, a longing, awed expression on his face as he looked at her. Felicity took in the man in front of her, eager now not just to progress the physical aspects of their relationship, but also to show him that her emotions ran deeply as well. She placed her hands on his chest, knowing that under the shirt and suspenders was a chest she had long since memorized.

“It’s beautiful, Oliver. Truly. Thank you.” She leaned forward to kiss him, attempting to pour all of her emotions that had been drawn out by his music into the kiss. He matched her kisses, before lifting her to carry her to his bed. Her legs wrapped around him as he walked, not letting go as he set her down on the bed. The skirt of the costume she was still wearing had again bunched around her waist. Oliver’s hands ran up and down her body, hesitating when he felt the bare skin of her thigh where the costume had been.

“The run’s over, Oliver. I don’t care what happens to this dress now.” That was all the encouragement he needed before Felicity heard the sound of fabric ripping and felt cool air on her body. She gasped as his hands trailed the newly exposed flesh, his hands cool against her hot skin, as he stoked the fire that had been simmering within her for the last month.

There was more tearing until he was pulling the tattered fragments of the dress away from her body, tossing it aside. He gazed hungrily down at her body, highly aroused at the sight of her dark green matching bra and panties. She grinned saucily at him, tired of being passive, grabbing his suspenders and yanking him down to her, crushing their mouths together.

Her small hands fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, pulling it out from where it was tucked into his slacks. She kissed him hungrily as she wrenched the shirt away from his body, the suspenders getting caught in the fabric and snapping back into his body as she freed the shirt from its entanglement. He growled, unhooking her bra and tossing it aside, all patience forgotten as his mouth attacked her breasts.

Felicity felt the blood rushing through her body, as her core started to throb with need. As Oliver teased her breasts she arched her back towards his mouth, using her legs to pull him bodily towards her. When her hips met his body she could feel his arousal, unable to stop herself from grinding against him, seeking friction to sooth the ache that was developing. The feel of her damp panties against the thin material of his slacks wasn’t enough for her, and soon she was easing away, fumbling with the button and zipper, eager to divest him of the rest of his clothes.

When Felicity pulled his boxers and slacks down in one move, she drunk in the sight of him before her. Oliver watched as she reached her small hand towards him, touching him experimentally before fully grasping him. Oliver moaned as her thumb found the vein on the underside of his cock, pressing as she moved her hand along him.

Felicity tested different angles, gauging his reaction to see what he liked best. She was ready to pleasure him in earnest when he put his hand over hers, easing her off. She looked at him with confusion in her eyes, before he took a deep breath.

“If you keep doing that the show will be over before it starts. And I have plans to make you _sing_ , Felicity.” Felicity grinned wickedly at him, before he used his mouth to wipe the smirk off her face. His hands reached for her, moving his fingers down her body and dipping into her slit. She bit back a cry as his fingers explored her, moving from her entrance to her clit and back, spreading her wetness and teasing her. His fingers dipped inside her, opening her up, before curling, causing her moans to change pitch.

His mouth went back to her breasts, his tongue over her nipple moving in time with his finger over her clit. She moaned wantonly, short of begging, when she could feel her orgasm coiling within her. Oliver’s thumb pressed more vigorously against her clit, playing her as well as he played his organ.

“Oliver, Oliver! I’m gonna-“ Her sentence was swallowed by her cry of pleasure as Oliver rolled her clit between his thumb and his forefinger. Felicity crashed over the edge, clutching his shoulders as she rode out her high, his fingers never stopping their ministrations. When she finally collapsed against the bed, his fingers still triggering little aftershocks, she squealed in oversensitivity, pulling his hand away from her and urging his body along side hers so she could lean against his chest.

Her fingers drew idle patterns on his chest, ghosting over scars and muscle, her hands wandering down to where he still stood at attention. She took him in hand once again, using her thumb to spread the wetness collecting at the tip, watching his face as she stroked him. When her wrist turned on the upstroke his eyes rolled back into his head, before he snapped his control and sprang over her, his arms alongside her head, supporting his weight.

He used his knee to spread her legs, resting between them, his cock finding her wetness. Felicity groaned, legs splaying further, welcoming him towards her. As he rubbed himself along her slit, he looked down at her with a question in his eyes.

“Yes, Oliver. I want this.”

“Felicity.” Her name was more of a breath than a word. “I’m clean but if-“

“Oliver. I want you. Just you.” Oliver breathed out, barely masking his pleasure at the thought of nothing separating Felicity from him. He positioned himself at her entrance, looking down at her with love in his eyes.

“Just go slow, Oliver.” Oliver nodded at the request, before pressing forward, feeling himself enter her inch by inch. Felicity’s breath hitched when he was seated fully inside of her, and she could see that Oliver had a tenuous hold on his control as he gave her time to adjust.

The feeling was incredible for Felicity, full and completely connected to a man that she loved. She could see Oliver itching to move, so she rocked her hips gently, causing him to gasp. He looked down at her, slightly surprised, as she grinned up at him and moved her hips again, urging him to move with her. He thrust shallowly, testing if she was ready, which caused Felicity to groan and move her hips in earnest.

Oliver started to thrust deeper, still moving slowly. Felicity started gasping each time he entered her fully, which sparked Oliver’s arousal and caused him to increase his pace. Felicity wrapped her legs around Oliver, changing the angle and pulling him deeper, causing both to moan in pleasure. Her hands clung to his shoulders, her fingers digging into his skin, causing him to grunt as his muscles flexed, and her nails scratched a path across the skin she could reach. He could feel her walls fluttering around him, each thrust driving her closer and closer to the peak. He reached down, pressing his thumb against her clit, which caused her to crest with a wail, her walls gripping him as he followed her.

He thrust shallowly through his orgasm, using the last of his energy to collapse alongside Felicity instead of on top of her. She snuggled up to him immediately, Oliver unable to keep his eyes off of her chest as it heaved with her breathing. She noticed him looking, laughing lightly, before dropping her head to his chest. His arm wrapped around her, holding her close as he caught his breath.

“I told you I would make you sing tonight.” He brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face as he said it, which didn’t quite erase the self-satisfaction in his tone. She tried to slap his chest at the smugness in his voice, but it lacked any real energy since she was so sated.

“Just wait, mister. Just wait until I can get my mouth on you. You have no idea what kind of singing I’m capable of.” His cock twitched at her words, causing her to giggle against his skin. They were silent for a few minutes, the sound of the combined breathing the best kind of music to Felicity’s ears.

She was about to give over to sleep when she heard Oliver whisper, “I love you, Felicity.” She turned up to face him, sleepily whispering back, “I love you, Oliver.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity pitches Oliver's opera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> We're getting into the home stretch. Just a few chapters left. Thanks to everyone that has stuck with me along the way. I hope you like how it ends!

Felicity woke up curled around Oliver, their legs tangled together. She sighed into his chest, snuggling closer, not wanting to leave the warmth of his bed. This was the first morning since she’d known Oliver that she didn’t have an obligation at the opera to rush to, so she was quite happy to spend her morning snuggling.

When Oliver started to rouse he tightened his grip on Felicity, holding her closer. She huffed out a quiet laugh, turning in his embrace to press her lips to his skin. The action brought Oliver to awareness faster, causing him to smile down at her, before getting out of bed and moving toward the organ. He sat down and started to play, still completely naked, oblivious to Felicity’s confusion.

“Oliver? What are you doing?” She clambered off the bed and walked toward him, not bothering to wrap herself in his sheet like she did the last time.

“I’m composing. Every time I look at you I think of something new to write.”

“Is this how sex is always going to end with you?” He chuckled.

“Possibly.” Felicity stood next to the organ, before an idea came to her.

“I wonder what you would compose… during.”

“What?” Oliver could barely complete the question before Felicity was sinking to her knees alongside the bench in front of the organ, her mouth finding Oliver’s morning wood. His hands crashed into the organ, a dissident chord sounding throughout the space. Oliver moaned, the sight of Felicity naked in front of him, pleasuring him, almost too much to bear, before Felicity pulled off of him.

“I thought you had to compose?” She waited until his fingers moved back to the organ above her before resuming her ministrations. Oliver was prepared this time, biting his lip to keep from groaning as he tried to concentrate on the music that Felicity inspired.

Felicity’s mouth worked him, using her hand to grip the base as her head bobbed up and down, her tongue dragging along him on the upstroke. Oliver continued to play, the music he was composing getting more and more frantic as he got closer to the edge. Felicity began humming along, the vibrations driving him wild, before he gave up any pretense of concentration and moved his hands to her hair, gently gripping the strands, the sensation of her blonde hair sliding through his fingers only adding to his pleasure.

Felicity hollowed her cheeks, sucking as she hummed. Oliver stuttered out “Felicity, I-” which was all the warning he was able to give before he was finishing down the back of her throat. Felicity swallowed, her tongue still working as he came down, until he gently pulled her off of him.

“You are remarkable, Felicity.” She grinned up at him, before getting off of her knees to sit on his lap on the bench.

“Thank you for remarking on it.”

\---

Three days. Oliver and Felicity spent three days in his underground home, having sex on every surface they could find. In between, Felicity watched Oliver’s workout routine, Oliver taught Felicity how to shoot an arrow, and the pair spent many hours making music together, both the literal kind and the sexy kind.

The fourth morning, when Felicity woke up, Oliver was beside her, absently running his hand over her back, looking at her with awe, but also a bit of sadness.

“You have to go back. Sara said she’d buy you some time, but any longer and Palmer might try to get the police involved, and no one wants that.” Oliver looked truly regretful, and Felicity groaned her displeasure.

“He’s the worst. I know he’s been one of my biggest supporters, but I wish he could take a hint.” Oliver stiffened, but before he could even ask, Felicity declined. “I don’t need you to put an arrow in him. Or near him. He has it out for you as it is.” Oliver nodded, leaning down to press his lips to her skin.

“Whatever you wish.” Felicity giggled, snuggling close to him, unwilling to leave his embrace.

“I wish I never had to leave you.”

“Maybe someday.” Oliver said it absently, perhaps not even realizing the words had left his lips. Felicity sat up, looking at him with hope in her eyes.

“You mean it?”

“Of course I mean it, Felicity. I want nothing more than to be with you. But you know I can’t let anything happen to Thea. Staying down here ensures her safety, and I’d do anything to protect my sister.”

“I know, Oliver.” She tried to tell him without words that she understood, that she loved him partly because of how dedicated he was to protecting his sister. He smiled at her, before climbing out of bed and getting some clothes. He tossed some clothes to her, having destroyed her costume three days ago, and neither having worn any clothing sense.

After she got dressed, she moved to the boat. Oliver wasn’t directly behind her like he usually was. Instead, he stopped to grab a stack of paper bound with green ribbon. When he got to the boat and handed it to her, she realized it was the book for the finished opera he had played for her three days ago.

“If you want, you can show that to Lance.” Oliver hesitated. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to.” Oliver started to navigate the boat across the lake, trying to avoid seeing her reaction.

“Oliver. Of course I will show this to Lance. He’s going to love it. It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard.” Oliver looked relieved, but still hesitant.

“But who will you say composed it?” 

Felicity took a breath, unsure how what she was about to say would be received. “I’ll tell the truth, Oliver. I’ll say it was composed by the opera ghost.”

\---

Felicity had enough sense to change out of Oliver’s clothes before meeting with Director Lance. She wore a blue sundress, her hair braided with one of her green ribbons tying it off. In one hand, she held Oliver’s ribbon-bound opera. In the other, she held a sealed envelope, as well as an arrow.

Felicity and Oliver decided that she would take the opera to Lance with a list of his suggestions. Oliver wanted to remain anonymous, but he still wanted the opera to meet his vision when it was performed. Felicity agreed to be the messenger, going as far as being willing to reveal her tutor and the opera ghost were one and the same.

As Felicity rounded the corner to Lance’s office, she could hear voices drifting down the corridor through his open door. She groaned when she recognized one of the voices as Ray Palmer.

“If she’s not back in 12 hours I’m filing a missing person’s report. No one has seen her for three days!”

“Sara said she needed a holiday. I’m not surprised. A leading role as your first show with the main company? It’s a lot. Let the girl have her peace. She won’t be happy if she returns to find you called the cops on her tutor.”

“And you trust Sara?”

Lance’s tone turned dark. “Are you saying there’s a reason I shouldn’t trust my own daughter, Mr. Palmer?”

Sensing this was a good time to interrupt, Felicity approached the door and knocked gently. “Director Lance? Is this a bad time?”

Director Lance looked visibly relieved. “No, sweetheart, come on in.”

Felicity nodded at Palmer before placing Oliver’s opera on his desk. “This is the commission I told Mr. Palmer about. It’s brilliant.” Director Lance looked to Ray for confirmation before pulling the book towards himself and leafing through the first few pages.

“I’ll have Diggle take a look and let me know if this is a viable option for our next performance.”

Felicity smiled. “I think you’ll find that it is. The composer has also indicated that no licensing fee will be required, as long as you follow his directions.” Felicity placed the sealed letter, and the arrow, on Lance’s desk, Palmer’s eyes widening as he realized the implication of the action.

“How on earth did you get this, Felicity?” Palmer oscillated between accusing and fearful, but Felicity deflected his concern.

“My tutor. He wrote this. He wishes to remain anonymous.” Felicity tried to gauge Lance’s reaction, but he was opening the sealed letter to read Oliver’s instructions.

“Your tutor is… the opera ghost?” Palmer’s incredulousness made Felicity bite back a laugh.

“I prefer to call him the Angel of Music, myself.” Felicity wished she could photograph the look on Palmer’s face to show Oliver, eyes wide, jaw gaping. Palmer seemed to be even more shocked that Director Lance was utterly unfazed by this revelation. She turned to the Director. “There’s a role in this opera for Laurel, if she wants it. He was very clear about that.”

Lance looked up from his perusal of the letter. “I see that. He’s got some very specific casting here. I’ll take this under advisement. Thank you, Ms. Smoak.” Sensing she had been dismissed, Felicity turned to leave the office. As she rounded the corner, she could hear Palmer, seemingly recovered from his shock.

“We can use this. We can use this to catch that opera ghost once and for all.”

“I thought you didn’t have a problem with the opera ghost.”

“That was before I knew he was the one corrupting Felicity Smoak.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the penultimate chapter! The last chapter is kind of long, whoops. Your comments have been giving me life, so I really hope you all like how I close this out. Enjoy!

Felicity sat in her dressing room, wringing her hands as she waited for Oliver. She had spent the day with Thea, unable to get the echo of Ray’s words out of her head. Thea had been kind enough not to comment on how distracted she was, but Felicity knew she wouldn’t truly relax until she warned Oliver that Ray was out to get him. 

Felicity breathed a huge sigh of relief when the mirror slid back, she sprang up from her chair, rushing to Oliver and throwing her arms around him, knocking the breath out of him with the force of her embrace.

“Hey, hey! I missed you, too, Felicity.” He dropped a kiss on her head. “Where’s the fire?”

Felicity snuggled into the leather of his jacket, her voice muffled into the garment as she spoke quickly, her words running together. “Ray’s going to use your opera to try to hurt you. Oliver, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what to do!” Felicity pulled back and looked up at Oliver, who was smiling down at her fondly.

“Felicity, there’s no need to panic. Tell me what happened.”

“Ray told Director Lance he wants to use your opera to catch you.” Felicity sniffled to keep her mounting hysterics in.

“That’s it?” He looked down at Felicity, who was now frowning up at him. “Felicity. I’m the opera ghost. There’s nothing Ray Palmer can do that will hurt me. Or you. Do you understand?” There was such sincerity in his eyes that Felicity could only nod mutely, before snuggling back into Oliver’s chest.

Oliver ran his hands up and down Felicity’s arm, fingers dancing across her skin, as he spoke. “Come on. I know what can take your mind off of all this.”

\---

After taking two days to review Oliver’s opera, Director Lance gathered the company together on the stage in the opera.

“Okay, people. I’ve selected our next opera. This is going to work a little differently than you are used to. The opera is a commission, secured by Ms. Smoak, and the composer has agreed to let us perform his work if we follow his casting decisions… that means there will be no auditions. We’re working with an accelerated timeline for this one. We need everyone to be ready to perform in two weeks time. Ensemble, please see Sara for your assignments. I’ll see you all for rehearsal tomorrow.”

After the dismissal, there was a scramble by the company to see the cast list. Felicity was glad to see that between Sara and Tommy, Laurel had been convinced to return to the opera. She knew it meant a lot to Oliver for his childhood friend to be a part of his masterpiece, and she was glad to welcome Laurel back.

As soon as the company started to receive their assignments, the grumbling started.

“I can’t believe there are no auditions.”

“What kind of composer controls casting?”

“Can you believe Isabel has been demoted from dance captain?”

Felicity laughed to herself at that last one. Oliver had been very thorough in ensuring that Felicity, and Thea, had the best possible environment for them to succeed. Thea came bounding over, barely containing her excitement.

“Felicity! They made me dance captain!” Thea was bouncing on the balls of her feet, and Felicity through her arms around her friend in an excited embrace.

“I knew you would be someday, Thea. Congratulations.” Felicity knew Oliver wanted to support Thea any way he could, even if she couldn’t know he was alive. Thea’s excitement didn’t preclude the possibility of a little gossip.

“Did you hear what they are saying? That this was composed by the opera ghost?” Thea laughed, probably at the ridiculousness of that thought, but her laugh was cut off as she caught sight of Felicity’s eyes on the floor, posture stiff. “Oh my god. Was it? I thought you said your tutor wrote this.”

Felicity didn’t say anything, waiting for Thea to put the pieces together as Palmer had.

“Oh my god. Roy was right! The opera ghost is a man. And he’s your tutor. …That you’re dating?” Felicity could see the emotions changing on Thea’s face as her brain turned over the implications of her discovery. “Why didn’t you tell me!?”

“I’m sorry, Thea. He asked me not to. He was willing to sacrifice the anonymity of his identity if it meant seeing his opera performed.” Felicity knew this was a potential challenge to her vow to keep Oliver’s secret, and she hoped Thea wouldn’t press for more details. Her relief was palpable when Thea instead focused on the new opera.

“Well I’ll bet he was, seeing as this opera is basically showing off all of the things he’s taught you.” Thea wasn’t wrong, the opera was truly a showcase for Felicity’s talent, and would be a grueling show to perform night after night. 

“And it will show off your dancing skills as well.” Felicity said with a smile. The two were ready to head back to the dance quarters when an indignant Isabel approached them.

“You!” Isabel exclaimed at Felicity. “You fucked the composer and now I’m no longer the dance captain. That can’t be a coincidence.”

Felicity had been prepared for Isabel’s ire, and responded coolly. “The composer didn’t want a dance captain that fostered negativity. He knows you’ve tried to injure other dancers that got in your way. That spoke for itself.”

“You’ve lost your mind, speaking to me that way.” Isabel’s indignant tone was attracting the attention of the others nearby.

“And you’ve lost your marbles” Felicity said, stressing the last word to remind Isabel that she hadn’t been lying about Isabel’s tactics, but somehow a little less angry knowing that Isabel’s actions that night saved Thea’s life.

Isabel took the hint, stalking off in a huff. Before Thea and Felicity could leave to the dancer’s quarters, Ray Palmer entered the house. Felicity grabbed Thea’s hand to try to slip backstage and away before he could corner her. They had found Roy, who wanted to congratulate Thea on her captainship. The delay is what allowed Felicity to overhear Palmer.

“Director Lance. We’re a go. We know he watches from box five. We’ll get him opening night.”

Felicity gasped from her space backstage, but when Thea asked what was wrong, she played it off like she had been startled, not wanting to share her fears with Thea and Roy unnecessarily. If Ray really was able to capture Oliver, Thea could be in real danger if Oliver was right. She had to tell Oliver, right away.

Felicity tried to make her way to her dressing room, to follow the path she knew would lead her to his lair, but before she could leave the backstage area, Palmer had caught up with her.

“Felicity! Since you’re officially the lead soprano now, we want to move you to the main dressing room. I’m sure you’ll be happy about that.” He spoke with a smile on his face, but it made Felicity’s skin crawl.

“No, it’s really okay, I like my dressing room.” Felicity tried to deflect.

“Nonsense, that dressing room is Laurel’s now. Here, let me show you, we’ve already moved your things.” He placed a hand on her shoulder to guide her, causing Felicity to shudder involuntarily. The halls were deserted, most of the dancers having returned to their quarters to start prepping for the new opera.

“Does Sara know about this?” Felicity couldn’t believe Sara would have allowed this, especially since she knew all about Oliver.

“No, but I’m sure she’ll be okay with it. You’re not a member of the ensemble anymore, after all. You’re no longer her charge.”

They had reached a door, around the corner and down the hall from her usual dressing room. Ray opened the door and crowded into Felicity, causing her to enter the room to avoid touching him. She glanced around, surprised to see a bed in the room, much larger than her old dressing room. She also noticed that there was no full-length mirror like in her old room.

“I know you don’t have anywhere else to go, but you’re also not a dancer anymore so you need your own space. You’ll stay here, where it’s safe.” Palmer was backing out of the room.

“Mr. Palmer, what?” Felicity couldn’t finish her question before Palmer was closing the door, and she could hear a lock clicking. 

His voice carried through the door as he walked away “I need you to be safe, Felicity.” 

She ran to the door, trying to open it and failing. “Mr. Palmer. Mr. Palmer! Let me out!” She pounded on the door, but she knew no one was around to hear. She turned around and sank against it, sobbing as she slid to the floor.

Felicity wasn’t sure how long she sat there, but it was long enough for her sobs to turn into quiet sniffles, which then turned into righteous anger. She knew it was only a matter of time before someone realized what Ray had done, and she had no idea if anyone would buy his “keeping her safe” logic for his barbaric behavior. Felicity could only wallow for so long, before words her mother long ago spoke to her came to her. _Felicity, my beautiful genius. You could think you’re way out of anything._ That’s what she needed to do now. For so long she had been relying on her voice, now it was time to rely on her brain.

Felicity was beginning to form a plan, when she heard Sara on the other side of the door.

“Felicity, are you alright? I’m so sorry, I had no idea Palmer was planning all of this. He kept the key so I can’t let you out.” The disgust in her voice surprised Felicity, Sara rarely let her emotions show. “Don’t worry, in a few hours he can have you out.”

Felicity smiled, knowing Oliver wouldn’t allow her to rot in this room. But she also knew of the plot to capture him, and realized this could be an opportunity. “Sara. I need to get a message to him. Can I count on you?”

“Always.” The sincerity in Sara’s tone touched Felicity. Felicity scrambled for her schoolbooks, which had been transported with the other meager belongings from the dancer’s quarters and her old dressing room. Felicity noted with chagrin that her collection of green ribbons was noticeably absent from her possessions.

Felicity tore a page from a notebook, and jotted a message to Oliver. She folded the note and sealed it with a kiss, before slipping it under the door, thanking Sara for delivering it before moving to her bed to get some sleep.

Her message was simple. _Play along. I have a plan. I love you._


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's opera is performed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This is it. Last chapter. I sort of can't believe it.
> 
> Thank you all for all of your support and lovely comments and kudos. It's been an absolute joy to share this story with all of you.
> 
> I hope you all like how it ends!

For the two weeks of rehearsals, she played along with Palmer. He kept her locked in the dressing room, escorting her to and from rehearsal. Isabel would glare daggers when the pair would arrive and leave together, but to anyone that asked, Palmer would joke about rogue ghosts and safety first. During rehearsals he stayed in box five to watch. Felicity could sense he was doing this to taunt the opera ghost, and Felicity could also sense it maybe was working. Felicity begged Sara to convince Oliver not to retaliate, not to engage with Palmer, that Oliver’s secret and thus Thea’s safety depended on it.

Felicity had a plan, and she needed Oliver to be patient for it to work. And if all went according to plan, she’d get the one thing she wanted more than anything.

The day of opening night Felicity slept in, surprised to be awoken by a knock on her door. She was pulling on a robe as the door opened and Ray walked in.

“Get dressed, Felicity. I want to take you out to meet some of my clients.”

“Mr. Palmer, I can’t. We open tonight. I need the day to get ready.” Felicity could not understand why he was always so eager to jeopardize her performances.

“I know you aren’t seeing your tutor anymore, so you can’t use that as an excuse. What can a few hours hurt?”

Felicity bit down a sigh of exasperation, knowing if she lost her cool now it would risk her plan. “Mr. Palmer. I have to insist. I have a routine I go through before every performance. Warm-ups, dressing, hair and make-up, show circle with the dancers. And that doesn’t count the time I spend just getting into the right headspace. If you want me to perform at my best you won’t disturb that.”

Palmer put up his hands in a placating gesture. “Alright, Felicity, you win. You always were the smartest one here. But I expect to see you after the performance! My clients want to wine and dine the new ingénue of Star City!” He chuckled to himself as he left the dressing room, locking the door behind him.

Once she was sure he was out of earshot she said under her breath, “Yeah, we’ll see about that.”

\---

Felicity was backstage, five minutes before curtain. From her position, she could see up to box five, and Ray Palmer’s smug face looking down at the stage. Felicity took a deep breath, trying not to be distracted, knowing she had to give a good performance, knowing the whole company was depending on her. She gazed across the inky blackness of backstage, knowing Tommy was on the other side, getting ready to perform as well.

Felicity could hear the first strains of the overture when she felt a strong chill, and a gloved hand grasping her wrist, pulling her out of the sightline of box five. Before she could react, familiar lips were pressed to hers in a rough, bruising kiss. She didn’t need the lights to be on backstage to know that Oliver was kissing her like she was his oasis and he had spent two weeks in the desert. Felicity returned his kiss with equal passion, their two-week separation weighing heavily on them both, before pulling back to catch her breath, knowing her cue would come any moment.

Looking into his eyes, the low light darkening his face, she could see the desperation and the love he had for her. She smiled at him, softly, reassuring, knowing they couldn’t speak but telling him all she needed to say with her own eyes. He nodded at her, squeezing her arm, before disappearing into the blackness that was backstage. The moment she turned, the curtain rose and she walked out to center stage to begin the opening aria.

Oliver had written an opera that was true to life. Tommy played a masked man who was attempting to seduce Felicity’s character. The opera was mostly a dance between the two of them, Felicity’s voice carrying the show. The polite applause that greeted Felicity settled her nerves. She had a fleeting thought that she hoped Oliver’s kiss hadn’t smudged her lipstick, before she began to sing the opera that she knew Oliver had devoted his whole self to.

Knowing that it was Oliver’s work she was giving voice to inspired her, and her voice sounded the best it ever had. She was just getting into the zone when Tommy’s entrance took her off guard. Well, that was exactly the problem, it wasn’t Tommy that entered the stage. The voice that joined her, emanating from under a mask that concealed his face, was Oliver’s.

The two sang together, their voices blending in a way that could only be considered magical. Felicity realized that Oliver was giving her what she had predicted before she had ever heard the finished opera, the one thing that she really wanted; to perform his opera together. They worked through the piece together, and Felicity could tell by the reactions of the crowd that they were eating up their performance. The nature of the opera that Oliver had written meant that Felicity and Oliver were almost always sharing the stage, ensemble members joining and departing, dancers flanking them for some numbers, Oliver and Felicity alone for others.

When Thea lead the main ballet, Felicity could tell that Oliver was just as focused on watching her dance as he was on their singing. Felicity had to actively try not to break character at the sight, holding back tears that were threatening to spill. As the opera drew to a close, Felicity had two thoughts. One was that this performance was going to go down in the legend of the Star City opera, the other was wonderment that no one had noticed that Oliver had replaced Tommy.

Her wonderment was short lived when Felicity chanced a glance at box five, and saw that it was empty. She sought out Oliver’s eyes as the finale played, trying to wordlessly get him to notice that Palmer was preparing to make his move. Felicity knew that Palmer wouldn’t jeopardize the show, that he wouldn’t jeopardize the opera he had invested in, but as soon as curtain call was over she knew they would be fair game. When Oliver met her eyes, he nodded, indicating he understood, but that didn’t stop Felicity’s fear.

The roaring of the crowd pulled Felicity from her spiraling thoughts, allowing Felicity a moment of pride that she was able to give life to Oliver’s music. As the company began their curtain call, butterflies rose in Felicity’s stomach, knowing it was now or never for Oliver to get away. She was shocked when he darted out onto the stage, receiving a standing ovation, but still wearing the costume mask. Felicity joined him, curtsying and smiling to the crowd, the pair of them at center stage surrounded by their smiling company.

Ray Palmer walked out onto the stage, and a hush fell over the crowd. Oliver put an arm around Felicity and pulled her close to him, bracing for Palmer’s approach. Palmer, ever the showman, addressed the crowd, thanking them for their patronage. Then, he turned to the company.

“One last thing, before I bid you all good night. It’s a shame our leading man had to perform under a mask all night. I think it’s time we let the audience see his pretty face.” Oliver’s grip on Felicity stiffened, as Palmer approached. Felicity squeezed his arm, knowing there was nowhere for him to go, knowing the jig was up.

Palmer grasped the mask and pulled, stumbling back in shock when he took in the unexpected face of Oliver Queen, with scars that weren’t present the last time many had seen them. 

“You! You’re not supposed to be alive!” Palmer exclaimed, as Sara and Tommy appeared backstage, one tossing Oliver his bow, the other his quiver. Sara’s shout of “Go” was barely heard over the rushing in Felicity’s ears as Oliver shot an arrow with a tether on it towards box five, grabbing Felicity by the waist and hoisting the two of them up and out, moving over the house and into the box as the tether retracted.

Felicity pushed down the guilt she felt hearing Thea’s anguished cry of “Ollie” as they streaked away, instead looking to Oliver for the way to go. She could hear the commotion below them, as Palmer summoned police and whomever else he could find to track down Oliver. Oliver flipped open a trap door and Felicity climbed in, a ladder leading her back to the ground floor, in a hall that looked the same but different to the familiar ones from her old dressing room.

Glancing up, she could see Oliver shoot three hours in quick succession before he descended the latter. Felicity could hear screams before a huge crash sounded, causing Felicity to jump. Watching Oliver climb down the ladder, he simply said “chandelier” and Felicity understood. Oliver had shot at the cabling holding the large, ornate chandelier above the house, which must have caused it to crash down onto the stage. 

When Oliver dropped to the floor behind her, she couldn’t stop herself from throwing her arms around him, emotions barely held in check. He returned her embrace, briefly, before taking her hand and pulling her down the corridor. She knew he was leading them back to his safe haven, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t yell at him at the same time.

“Oliver! I’m so sorry! Ray unmasking you was not a part of my plan.”

“It was a contingency I had planned for.” Oliver could barely keep the smirk out of his voice.

“Is that why you shot down the chandelier? And how did you even get Tommy to go along with this? I half expected to find him backstage with an arrow in his leg.”

“Yes. I rigged the chandelier so it would collapse towards the stage, not onto the crowd. And Tommy was my best friend, before everything happened. When he realized that I was alive, and trying to help Laurel, he agreed to the plan, especially when he found out it was _your_ plan.”

“Yeah, but with him unmasking you? Thea could be in danger. Right now! It won’t take long for word to get out that you’re alive, and this is not something I planned for!”

“I know, Felicity. Sara will stay with her while we figure out our next move.”

They had reached his lair, from a door she had never noticed back behind his exercise equipment. Oliver moved quickly around the space, grabbing a packed bag, throwing some more arrows into his quiver, and rooting around his desk until he came up with a small notebook. He grabbed a scrap of music and flipped it over, scribbling in green ink on the back.

Felcity approached, and realized he was writing a note to Thea. She backed away to give him some privacy. When he finished, he turned to her, to explain.

“This journal, it has all of my activity for the last five years. I need to give it to Thea, and then I need to go away. If I’m seen someplace else, somewhere far from here, it’ll draw anyone that might come for me away from Thea.”

“Oliver, that’s-“ Whatever Felicity thought of his plans, she never got to say, as a splashing sound from the underground lake drew their attention.

Oliver ran to the curtain that separated his living space from the organ, keeping Felicity behind him, as the two peered around the curtain to see Ray Palmer wading across the lake, rage in his eyes. Felicity could see that his formerly crisp shirt was singed. Oliver nocked an arrow into the bow, aiming at Ray, as Felicity hid behind him.

“Ray Palmer. You have failed this opera.” Oliver’s voice took on a tone that Felicity had never heard before, causing her to suppress a shiver. Palmer, however, was undeterred.

“You’re supposed to be dead, Queen! My men assured me they killed you.” Palmer looked like a completely different man, transformed by his rage. Felicity gasped at the revelation, but Oliver never wavered, arrow still pointed steadily at Ray’s chest.

“Ray. Please, calm down. You’re scaring me. I know why you kept me in that dressing room, you wanted me to be safe. But right now the one making me feel unsafe is you.” Felicity had stepped out from behind Oliver, towards Ray, attempting to placate the mad man, hoping the sight of someone he desired might bring him back to himself.

“Oh, Felicity, my sweet Felicity. How could you have known this was the man who had been seducing you? Come with me, I can save you from him.” Palmer came closer as he said this, Felicity backing away to maintain separation. Palmer’s expression soured as she moved closer to the safety of Oliver, causing him to fly back into a rage. “Oh, so you want to be with him? You want to be with the son of a man who was willing to trade away his own daughter to settle his debts?”

This revelation was the one that rattled Oliver, as he whispered a harsh “No!” before tightening his grip on his arrow.

“Yes!” Ray hissed, triumphant at shaking Oliver’s composure. “He begged me to take her if it meant keeping the Opera, keeping his front. I declined. Having him killed was much more satisfying.”

Felicity could barely hold back her horror. Keeping her as a glorified prisoner for two weeks was one thing, but this? Felicity staggered to the side, the shock of Ray’s true nature overwhelming her, which allowed Ray to seize the opportunity and lunge forward, wrapping an arm around Felicity’s small waist and tugging her to him, using her as a human shield. With his other hand, he produced a gun, which he pointed first at Oliver, before holding it to Felicity’s abdomen.

Felicity flailed and kicked, desperate to get away from him. Oliver’s eyes only narrowed, his focus laser sharp as he angled the arrow pointed at Ray away from Felicity. Felicity bit back a sob, meeting Oliver’s eyes, knowing she needed to be strong for him.

“Let her go.” Oliver’s tone was no less menacing than before, but Felicity could also sense an underlying desperation.

“After I’ve killed you, and your sister, Felicity will be mine.” Ray snarled the words, his nose brushing her hair, causing Felicity to begin squirming anew.

“If you kill me, she’ll never forgive you. She might lie to save herself, she would lie if it meant saving me, but she’d never forget.” Oliver’s words were icy, and only seemed to spur Ray’s rage.

“If she won’t love me, I’ll kill her too. Either way, I’ll be the winner.” Ray’s casual tone increased the sense of warning, as she felt Ray’s arm shift, the gun moving from her abdomen to her head.

Felicity met Oliver’s eyes, silently telling him she understood what he needed to do. He nodded, imperceptibly, before shooting the arrow into the hand that was holding gun. Felicity dove away, landing on the outcropping at Oliver’s feet, so she heard more than saw the firing of a second and third arrow. The sound of a body dropping into the shallow water with a splash caused her to turn, seeing Ray’s lifeless eyes staring out of the water, two arrows embedded in his chest.

Felicity dashed towards Oliver, throwing herself in his arms. “Oliver, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry you had to do that.” Oliver ran a hand up and down her back in a soothing gesture before pulling back to meet her eyes.

“He had you and he was going to hurt you. There was no choice to make.” Felicity surged forward, her lips meeting his in a desperate kiss. The urgency of the moment was interrupted by the sound of voices.

“It’s this way!” carried across the cavernous space, causing Felicity and Oliver to turn, only to find Sara and Thea wading across the water. When they got close, Thea gasped at the sight of Ray’s body in the water, but was only momentarily distracted before climbing out of the lake and throwing her body against her big brother.

“Ollie! You’re alive! I don’t understand. Have you been down here all this time?” Thea spoke into Oliver’s jacket, Felicity unable to stop her smile at their reunion, despite the circumstances. Oliver was about to answer Thea’s questions when Sara interrupted.

“As much as this is a sweet family reunion, Oliver, you need to go. The police are not that far behind us, and the opera is on fire.”

That got Felicity and Oliver’s attention as they simultaneously exclaimed, “What!?” Oliver added on, “Sara, tell Director Lance I’m sorry, I never meant for that to happen. I rigged the chandelier myself so it would fall without hurting anyone.”

Sara shook her head. “It wasn’t the chandelier. In the panic of everyone trying to get out, someone knocked over a cigar or something, that’s what started the fire. And no need to apologize to my father. The place is insured, Oliver. If anything you’ve done him a favor. He can collect the insurance money and rebuild.”

Oliver wilted in relief at that news. But he only had a second to collect himself before Sara continued, more urgently.

“You need to go. When the police find this body, coupled with you alive, there will be questions. You got out of there so fast no one can confirm it was you, your scars would conceal your identity to only those that know you. If you go now you can keep your anonymity.”

Felicity stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Sara’s right. We need to go.”

Oliver looked down at her, eyes wide. “We? You’d leave the opera? I can’t ask you to do that, Felicity.”

Felicity smiled at him. “You’re not asking. I want to be with you.”

Oliver nodded to her, before smiling down at his sister. “You’re safe now. With Palmer dead, there’s no more threat. You can stay at the opera, or you can go, whatever you choose.”

Thea looked confused. “What are you talking about? What threat?” 

Oliver crossed the space to the notebook and the note. He shoved it into Thea’s hands, even as he grabbed the packed bag and Felicity’s hand. “It’s all explained in there. All of it. I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you sooner.”

Thea looked down at the book, before looking up at the pair. The sound of police approaching spurred her on. She smiled at her brother and her best friend. “Go. We’ll be in touch. I love you. Both of you.”

A tear slipped down Felicity’s cheek as she ran forward to give her friend one last hug. When they parted, she gave Sara a smile before turning to Oliver and taking his hand. He nodded at Sara, before leading Felicity through the back of the cavern, the pair disappearing behind the curtain. 

The moment they were out of sight, police broke through the smooth surface of the lake, splashing their way across. Thea clutched the notebook tightly to her chest, moving closer to Sara as police officers moved to examine the body and the contents of the space around them. Sara put an arm around Thea’s shoulders, leading her away from the chaos of the scene.

When they were a safe distance away, Thea opened the notebook. Wedged between the cover and the first page was a photo of Thea and Oliver.

******

Thea Queen stayed at the newly refurbished Star City Opera, growing from the dance captain to the choreographer, and later taking over Sara’s job as the matriarch of the Opera. Whenever someone asked if Thea had family at the show, she’d tell them her family was watching from box five. Sometimes she’d get pitying looks, because box five always appeared empty, but the cold chill that followed anyone who went near it told her otherwise.

Roy Harper was glad that the opera ghost had moved on. Now that he didn’t have to spend so much time repairing damage caused by his arrows, he was able to devote that time to his girlfriend, Thea. Every once in awhile, though, he’d find an arrow tied with a green ribbon on top of his tool kit.

Director Lance was able to refurbish the opera with the insurance money from the fire. That renovation, coupled with the attention drawn by the mysterious accident and disappearance of a young ingénue, gave the opera the patrons it needed to keep its doors open. When Director Lance was ready to retire, his daughter Sara took over for him.

Tommy Merlyn and Laurel Lance became the resident leads at the Star City Opera. After two seasons at the opera, they got married in a small ceremony in Star City. Tommy understood why his best friend couldn’t attend, but was nonetheless surprised to find a bouquet of roses for Laurel in his room, tied with green ribbon.

The disappearance of Felicity Smoak was never fully explained. Some said she couldn’t handle the pressure of the opera, others said she was seduced by a ghost and joined him in the afterlife. Still others said she scarred by the murder of Ray Palmer, and ran away from the place that reminded her of the tragedy. Tales of that night at the opera quickly spiraled into legend and lore, no one quite sure who the mystery imposter performer was.

Believing Oliver’s opera to be cursed, it was never again performed at the Star City Opera. Other venues, however, enjoyed the mystery associated with the opera and would perform the show in limited runs to minimize the risk of the curse. There weren’t any more reports of disappearing performers associated with Oliver’s opera, but every venue that performed it would find two green arrows in box five on opening night.


End file.
